Death Note: Yuki's story
by CarpeDiemFreak
Summary: First story! The whole death note plot with my OC inside. OCxLight, slight OCxL
1. Chapter 1

Death Note: Yuki's Story

It's my first story so don't hit me...much! I don't own ANYTHING!

_He is dead._

_Both of them are dead... Ruuzaki, Watari..._

_Killed by that filthy shinigami, Kira's pet._

_Kira..._

_You took them away from me...are you satisfied now?_

I was sitting on the couch in the room where _he_ died, staring at the spot on the floor where I caught his fallen body. My arms crossed against my chest and the same death note that L wanted to try was resting on my lap. I took glance at it and then back at the particular spot. How such a small and simple thing can cause so much pain? I have grown at the Wammy house, worked with L since I was sixteen and here I am... i can't answer to such a simple question.

_Don't give up..._

_If something happens to me, you will be my successor. So don't give up..._

_Yuki... you are very important to me..._

I closed my eyes giving a sigh. _Why was I important to you L? _I have asked him many times in the past but he would never answer me. He would either change the subject or tell me that I was too young to unterstand.

Even when I asked Watari he would laugh every time and say " You are indeed very young to understand". Those two always took care of me. They even accept my decision to go to a normal school. When I turned fifteen Watari and L decided to take me with them and help L solve his cases. Being the best at the Wammy house was the dream for every child...but not for me. I've always wanted a normal life. But being the best after L means that people are expecting other things from you. L understood me. He never denied anything from me. When I told him about wanting to go school he accepted. And that's where I met Light. Speak of the devil...

"There you are. We've been searching the whole building for you." his soft voice pulled me away from my thoughts. Anger filled my entire being hearing him. I took deep breaths calming my temper as best as I could. "Yuki." Light gave a sigh and kneeled in front of me taking my hands in his. "Don't make it worse than it already is. Ruuzaki wouldn't want you like this because of him."

"So now you care about what L would like? Don't tell me that you are sad about his death too!" I snapped at him, finally turning to look at his brown eyes.

"Yuki, I didn't come here to upset you more, if that's what you think.' His stare was blank but I could sense some irritation on his tone.

_Bastard _

_Murderer_

Words can't describe him. Since the very first day I met him I knew that he was too perfect. I tried to distance myself from him as best as I could but his pathetic crush on me was always getting on the way. While all the girls were chasing him like maniacs, he was falling head over heels for me. It was kinda annoying actually. It wasnt't that he had done anything bad. I just didn't like him that way. And i didn't go for the looks like most of his fangirls.

He was still looking at me, his thump rubbing my hand while his other hand had moved on my knee. I had to admit he was quite handsome...but he wasn't like Lawlet...

"You are making me worry. I really care about you Yuki."

My expression hardened hearing those words. Seriously! He should have realized by now that his charm wouldn't work fo me. And now after L's death he has the nerve to hit on me._ Bastard._

"If you care so much, why did you kill them?" I said pushing his hands away.

Light glared at me, his anger was evident but still his voice held that soft and calm tone of his.

"I'm not Kira Yuki"

"For God's sake Light SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and stood up. My body was shaking while hot tears were running down my cheeks. He didn't move from his spot, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Gomen. Have I upseted you?" He stood up but remained at his place. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

Taking deep breaths I calmed down a bit. I walked towards the Death Note and picked it up from where I have dropped it.

"You want me to forgive you?" I said not taking my eyes from the notebook. Light nodded, watching my every move and a smirk placed on his face.

"Then write your fucking name on it to be done with it!" I said throwing the notebook at him with all my strength before walking away. But before I reached the door, strong arms wrapped around me, sticking my arms at my waist and crushing me against a hard chest.

"You are hurting my feelings Yuki-_chan_. And I won't tolerate such behavior" He hissed at me, his hot breath sending pleasurable shivers through my body. His lips moved to my neck placing soft kisses here and there. A soft moan escaped my lips. Kira's reserch had filled me with stress and I felt I hadn't relaxed for ages. Lawlet's death didn't make things better. But Light's touch was relaxing and comfortable. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. Light's arms released mine and he placed his palmes at my waste drawing me even closer, if that's was possible.

"It seems you can't resist me anymore. You were always weak Yuki-chan, but Ruuzaki's death made you vulnerable too. A bonus for me." He smirked against my skin but continued his actions.

"So you admit it. You are Kira." I was surprised that my voice still held its strength despite Light's distraction. But I was even more surprised that he had the nerve to confess his satisfaction with L's death. I heard him chuckle a little and even the sound made me sick. I tried to pull away but his arms once again wrapped around my waist.

I felt him moving his head and burring his face in my hair. "mmmmm... you smell nice. Although you always did, it's even better when I am this close."

"Don't mess with me Light! And stop changing the subject!" I couldn't bare it anymore. His lies had driven all of us here. There is no way out... no way to fix his mistakes...to bring them back...to bring him back. He made me lose the person I held dear and even now he tries to make me fall for him.

"It wasn't my intention. But since you are so urgent to know..." his lips came close to my ear and the next thing he said was barely a whisper but enough for me to hear." **I am Kira**."

I didn't even flinch. I wasn't surprised. I knew that he was Kira. Lawlet and I knew it all along. But it was different to actually hear it from Light himself. I didn't feel anything. In fact, I didn't know what to feel. All I knew was that I was tired from all of this.

"Now without your precious L on the way I will become the god of the new world." He forced me to turn around in order to face him, our faces only a few inches apart and his hands hugging my waist while mine where trapped between our chests.

"So what now Yuki? Ruuzaki is dead, so is Watari. You are alone now. Nobody is here to protect you. What are you going to do now?" His hot breath was tickling my face and his lips brushing mine with each word.

"I am going to find the evidence I need to get you in jail. Since nobody else heard you, your words aren't enough unfortunately" Light raised one eyebrow in a mocking way. I tried to calm my self and not to struggle him with my bare hands. Instead, I put on the fakest smile I could master and look at him in the eyes. "As for being alone, don't be so sure Light. While you have Misa to help you, I may have some help myself. But I must say Light, using your charm to make her your dog makes you cruel. And I don't think this will make any good at your reputation."

Light only smile at my words and moves his lips to my neck once again. He places butterfly kisses on the soft skin making me gasp." So sharp at your replies my dear. A true gift that resembles a true goddess. Come with me and help me make the perfect world. You will rule with me as the goddess of the new world. I can give you anything your heart desires." He pulled away a little leaving a small gap between our faces."All I ask is to forget about _him_." He finally places his lips upon mine, his hold around me tighten. I relaxed a bit as our lips move in unison. His tounge crushing against my lips begging for entrance which I allow withough hesitation. Our tounges battle for dominence until we broke apart for breath.

_Never forget about me...about what I am trying to do..._

_To bring justice in the world..._

_To protect you...and give you the life you want..._

_You are very important to me... _

"A life like that is what most women want. But you forget one thing" Light looked down at me, a victorius smirk gracing his lips. I pushed him away from me with all my strength and took a few steps back" I'm not among them, I want a normal life and I simply can't forget _him_."Light didn't move from his place still smirking at me ." I'll make you lose everything you hold dear. Everything you think is worth living for. One day you will come to me begging for forgiveness."

I reached for the doorknob and opened the door but stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face him ready to explode at any moment. I managed to smirk myself instead." I'd like to see you try". I walked out of the door never looking back. Right now the only thing that matters to me is to to contact Roger and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note: Yuki's story

I just realise I was spelling L's true name wrong...lol...I don't own anything, only my OC.

I ran as fast as I could never looking back. It was like I was at the Wammy House again. Every time I would get into trouble I would run so I wouldn't hear Roger's lecture again. Even when I was with L and Watari I would manage to make the old man furius with my pranks. But hey! What a fifteen year old girl could do when she wasn't allowed to be involved in their cases yet. So I had to occupy my self with something...and that something happened to be Watari. Or L. But L never got mad at me so I got easily bored and decided to annoy only my dear old man.

I stopped outside my room to catch my breath. My whole body was trembling. Light's words were still fresh in my mind. I had to admit that I was a little afraid about what he said. If he ever found out about Roger, Mello or worse Near... I shook my head trying to erase those thoughts. If anything happened to them I wouldn't forgive myself. It would mean the end of me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing them. Especially Near...

I opened the door and hurried to my ready suitcases. I wasn't going to attend L and Watari's funeral. It was the last thing I wanted now...to break in front of everyone. In fact I didn't want to give Light the satisfaction that he won. I grabbed my things and with a last look i exited the room locking it along with my memories. My heart was beating fast while I was leaving the building. I felt a pair of eyes on my back and I didn't have to turn around to see to whom they belong to. Light was staring me through the window, his expression pained. For a moment there I regret abandoning them. But then again I knew I was doing the right thing. I couldn't pretend that I was searching for Kira. Even if I told them that it was Light they wouldn't believe me. Not to mention that living in the same roof with him would be awkward from now on.

I turned my back on him and headed towards a taxi. I got into the car while the driver was taking care of my bags. I turned my attention again at the building, focusing at the window I saw Light earlier. He was still there.

"Where to miss?" I look at the driver for a moment, thinking about my decision. Leaving now meant that I could never come back. I knew that running away wouldn't solve anything. I was simply abandoning my life here.

_What life? _

_There is nothing here for me now_

I took a deep breath before replying. "To the airport." I leaned against the seat and turned my head to the side watching the scenery from the window. Memories where bursting in my head. I closed my eyes while my emotions were filling my entire being once again.

_How did we come to this?_

**One Year Ago**

"Yuki-chan! Don't be so mean!" My best friend giggled.

"I'm sorry Riku but it's the truth.I mean, why would you go for the looks?"

"Because we live in a world where it's all about it! Don't tell me that you don't give a damn about them!"

"I don't."

"Come on Yuki-chan! You can't be serious!"

" Riku, most of the good-lookings are jerks and they can't even shut up about it. It's really annoying." I said never taking my eyes from my book.

We were walking down the street heading to school and as usual Riku would bug me about something. And how did we end up in this topic? Riku found a cute kitten...no besides her random side I love her like a sister. When I first came to school she was the first one that approached me. The years have passed and here we are at our last year still best friends. We were hanging with other people too but we were not as close with them as we were with each other.

"Awe! Yuki that's cruel! A certain someone would be very upset with your little theory."

I turn around to face her, curiosity written all over my face " What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what, or rather, of whom I'm talking about. Brown hair and eyes, tall, charming, kissing the ground you walk." She gave me a smirk . _Oh boy. Here we go again.._

"Ok I get it." I quickly turn my attention on my book.

" No I don't think so~" Riku sang and stopped in front of me making me almost bump into her, her smile never leaving her face.

"What?" I said with hesitation. This smile only meant one thing: trouble.

"Poor Yagami. Having to deal with you must be very bothering."

"Riku not again please!" I start walking again giving a sigh. Why must she always remind me?

"It's true. You are very difficult to get Yuki-chan. And quite a pain in the ass some times" She said tapping my head " My little baby"

"HEY! WHO CALLS ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO TELL ME ABOUT A DAMN KITTEN?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY KITTEN LIKE THAT!"

"IT'S JUST A KITTEN!"

"IT'S NOT ANY KITTEN! IT'S MINE! ANYWAY! Back to our subject."

"I don't like him that way."

"Why? He is gorgerous!Charming and~"

"~weird" She glares at me. I sweetdropped and returned to my book laughing nervously.

"But of course. You like the great L" I stopped in my tracks. _L?_

_"_Of course not!" I snapped back.

"Come on Yuki! You are working and living together! It's meant to happen. It's only a matter of time!"

"We are just friends Riku. And I thought you wanted me with Light."

"L, Light it's the same thing! Both of them are perfect!" She smiled at me grabbing my hand and dragging me to the school entrance.

"No Riku. They are not the same. You don't know L."

"But you do care about him." Her tone was low so I was the only one that could hear her. There were students everywhere. It was too risky to speak so openly about L.

I gave a sigh. "Yes,but only as a friend. Besides I~" I didn't finish my sentence. There across the street was the last person I wanted to see. Yagami Light. Riku followed my gaze and slowly a smile graced her lips.

"Shall we go and say hello? We don't want to be rude, do we?"

I didn't wait any longer. I grabbed Riku's hand and dragged her inside the building as quickly as possible.

"Awe! You are no fun Yuki!"

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebirth

I don't own anything, except my OCs.

I dragged Riku inside the school building and only when we reach our class for the first lesson I stopped to take a deep breath. Riku only glared at me while crossing her arms.

"You know, I don't appreciate it when someone starts dragging me around."

"I know. That's why I'm doing it." I smirked while entering the classroom.

"You could have asked me nicely." She claimed while dropping on her seat.

"Of course. Because everybody knows that you always do what other people ask you to."

"Oh shut up." I giggled again while taking my own seat near the window. I took a glance outside. Not many students were at the school yard since it was still early. The trees were still while the sky was a bit cloudy. I always liked the weather like that, especially when it was raining.

"You know, you can't avoid him forever." I could sense some teasiness in her tone.

"I know Riku. We are in the same shcool. Of course I can't. But right now I don't care. And why do we always come so early?" I sighed while placing my head on my palm and still staring outside.

"Because Watari asked me..." She murmured while placing her head on her desk.

"WHAT?" I screamed making Riku jump from her seat.

"Like you didn't know. And please! don't hesitate to be louder next time! thank you!" She stood up with a groan and dropped on her seat again. "One of these days you are going to be the death of me."

"I can't believe him!" Ok, I was offended! I was usually quiet in the morning...usually...had been...not anymore... Ok, maybe I was a little bit pain in the ass...but hey! he knew me! and he was the one who took me from the whammy house. Although, I'd like to think that it was my intelligence and not Roger that made him do it...

"Anyway" I glared at my friend. " I don't care! You know what? I like coming early! there are not many people, it's quiet...WE LIKE MORNINGS! RIGHT RIKU?"

I turned to Riku who was sweatdropping on her desk. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Riku, don't be such a party pooper! Now say it : I like mornings." I glared draggers at her. "Say it!"

"You are trying to get on my nerves so we never come here at this hour."

I smirked. "Yep."

"Forget it. Besides, Watari asked me in favor of L too."

My eyes widened in shock."That traitor... I'll show him, when I go back...I'm gonna kill him."

"You know, when you plan something against someone, sometimes you get punished." She didn't move from her position, her eyes were slightly closed. "But we know that you actually want to do something else...far from killing him." she said in indifference.

I was really glad that I was not like those girls that easilly blush. Because If I was, right now you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between my head and a tomato...

"..."

"mmmmmmmmm, finally...silence. What a beautifull thing...". She didn't even finished her sentenced, when the door opened and Yagami Light walked inside.

"Yet so easilly disturbed. Good morning Yagami-kun." she barely raised her head trying to focus on Light.

Light gave a small smile at Riku before greeting her, then focused his eyes on me. His usual gentle smile was gracing his lips while coming to sit behind me.

Then it clicked. Me and Light had most of our classes together plus in all of them he was sitting near me. Just my luck.

"Good morning Hiwatari-san."

I turned to face him. He was gorgeous as usual. His hair was falling on his eyes, while his perfect brown eyes were gentle. Yet his smile was replaced by that stupid smirk that made many girls dizzy. _Fine, I'll play your little game._

I wore my most seductive smile I could manage while saying in a gentle voice. "Good morning_ Light_-kun." While his eyes slightly widened and his face was covered by a light blush, I turned my back on him again, opened my book and continued from where I left off.

Soon many students started coming and before I realised we were on our first period. English. _Oh joy..._ A teacher trying to explain and no one paying attention. I took a glance at Riku. Like usual she was listening to a girl's mubbling, this time about someone snapping at her, with a bored look on her face. _Poor Riku_. The whole time I was feeling a pair of eyes on my back and it wasn't difficult to guess to whom they belonged to. I turned around catching Light's gaze on my neck before quickly focusing on my face, a slight blush still on his face. I tried to suppress the argue to release my hair from my bun._ Weirdo..._

"Is there a promblem?" I didn't know how I managed to stay so calm while I was boiling inside. _That jerk...I swear If he ever look at me like that I will cut his~_

"No, nothing, Gomen ne. I was just...thinking something." He smiled..._again..._

"Yagami-kun" we quickly focused our attention on sensei. "Are you listening? Please translate this sentense into Japanese."

Light just gave a sight and stood up with his book. "If you obey God's teachings, the seas will be bountiful and storms will not come."

The whole class was paying attention now. I raised one eyebrow while I was listening to him. He can't be that perfect. No one is perfect. Light finished his _perfect_ tranlation and sat down. He smirked at me while he leaned closer. "Is there a promblem?"

_Bastard._ I put on my facest smile trying not to punch him hard on his face. "Of course not."

I focused back on sensei's mubbling, my blood boiling inside me like lava. _Show off._

Finally school was over and I was ready to kill anyone who would dare to get on my nerves. Ecxept of Riku of course. And the source of my pure irritation was the one and only Yagami Light. Someone would say that I'm overacting. Some others that I should drop on his arms. But I swear If that weirdo ever try to touch me I would rip his head off.

"You should have seen his face!" As always my dear friend Riku was still laughing hard while tears were running down her cheeks.

"I want to kill him." My voice was harsh and my hands were in fists. Iwas sure that If we were in anime world a dark aura would probably surround me. _Bastard. Pervert. Show off._

But let me eplain what happened first.

_~Flashback_

_I was on our last period waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. The only promblem? The class had started 5 minutes ago..._

_"Ok class today we will work in pairs and I want you to help each other while solving those excersises."_

_A smile graced my lips. I turned to look at Riku and she answered with a smile. We would finish in no time. While I started my way to her, the Oh-so-lovable sensei stopped me. "No Hiwatari-san. I would like you to work this time with someone else." "And why is that?" Riku snapped ...oh boy here we go..._

_"Because I want you to use your brain, even once!" sensei snapped back. He was leaning on his palms on his desk. Riku slammed her own pals on his desk end leaned forward too. "What's that supposed to mean?" Both of them glared daggers at each other._

_I hurried and grabbed Riku from her ear like a small child. _

_"NO! LET ME GO! HE CALLED ME STUPID!" Riku stasrted struggling to get free._

_"Keep it down young lady or else you'll get detention!" sensei said._

_"IS THAT A THREAT?" _

_"Riku...?"_

_"YEAH?" She focused on me._

_"Shut up. And FINALLY sit DOWN." I pushed her on a chair near one of our classmates, who sweatdropped._

_"FINE!" Riku turned her head towards her new partner." Hello." _

_I made my way back to our teacher smiling to myself. Riku...what would I do without you? _

_"She really is hard to handle." said sensei with a smile while watching Riku studying with the almost passed out boy beside her._

_"What about me sensei?Who will be my partner?"_

_"Sensei" That voice..._

_"I don't have a partner either. Maybe I could be with Hiwatari-san" I turned and looked at the owner of that voice. Light was looking at me up and down while a ghost of a smile was placed at his lips._

_"Alright. I always like seeing my top students working together." Sensei smiled at us before Light placed a hand at my back and guided me at two desks in a corner. I sat down and move my chair as far away from Light's as possible. But of course he wouldn't take any of that. He grabbed my sit and dragged it close to his leaving no space between us._

_"Come now Hiwatari-san. Don't be so distant." He gave me a playfull smile and for once I decided to put aside any uncomfortable feelings. Besides we were in class. What could he possible do?_

_We started working on our assignment and I was to caught up with it that I wasn't paying attention to anything else around me...until I felt his breath on my neck. He must have felt me tense because he wrapped one arm around my waist._

_I turned my head to look at him. "What are you doing?"_

_He sighed before replying. " There's an easier way to solve this one. All you have to do..." Let's just say that I wasn't listening to a word he was saying. I couldn't help to notice the pleasurable shivers that his hot breath against my ear was sending. How close his body was to mine and the fact that his hand had moved from my waist to my tight, giving it soft squeezes once in a while. But maybe it was my imagination. I turned my attention back to whatever he was saying._

_"Do you get it?" His voice was nothing more than a genlte whisper._

_I took a glance at his solution...great...a genius weirdo...that's what I needed now..._

_"You are right...it's a lot easier this way. But I prefer my way better." I started with the next promblem after Light whispered "Suit yourself." I felt his lips placing a soft kiss on my neck. A moan escaped my lips, soft but loud enough for him to hear. His lips moved bak to my ear. "Sensitive aren't we Yuki-chan?" _

_Fortunatelly, the bell rang. I gathered my things as quickly as I could and left the class but not before slapping Light hard on his cheek. _

_Flashback~ _

"That bastard...that pervert...how dare he?" I was still in shock. In front of our class...anyone could have seen us.

Riku turned to look at me and her expression softened. "You know that I'm only teasing you. I don't mean anything I say about you and Light."

At those words I relaxed. I turned to face Riku who wore a compassionate smile on her lips. I smiled back. "It's ok Riku. I know."

"As for L...I mean EVERY single word."

"Which means?"

"That you are comletely in love with him."

I sighed giving up for today. _Why that doesn't surprise me?_

Review!3


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth

After waving goodbye to Riku, I headed for the hotel L, Watari and I were staying at. I was trying to forget about what happened earlier with Light. Really. But the fact that he thought that he could have his way with me was boy must really try to control his hormones or else I will make sure he won't have any for at least a month.

"At around 11 o'clock today, in the city of Yokohama, Kanagawa perfecture, a thirty year old man was found covered in blood at his apartment. The Kanagawa police are currently treating this case as a suspected homicide. Next on the news: Today on the district of Shibuya, Tokyo, a 25 year old woman was gagged and killed by her live-in partner. 35 year old, Tofuji Naoki, is being held in custody charged with her murder."

I gave a sigh. Every day the news are the same. This world is rotten. Sometimes I feel that it is wrong for me to abandon the investigations with L. I've talked to L about it and he just told me to reconsider it. But I know that deep down he was disappointed. And I could tell that Watari was too.

Finally I reached my destination. I entered the hotel and greeted the receptionist before I walked to the elevator. I rested my head at the wall waiting to reach our floor. The door opened and I was greeted by a smiling Watari that was sitting on the couch. I smiled at his sight.

"Oh, you're back." I run at him and enveloped him in a big embrance. Watari laughed patting my head. "How was school today?" At his words I froze. "Good." I quickly pulled away and hurried at my room. I placed my bag at my desk and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse with long sleeves and a V-neck. I returned in the sitting room finding Watari placing some ice cream on a ball.

"I suppose I have to wake him up." I giggled.

"If you don't mind. I'm a little busy right now. Besides, he likes it when _you_ wake him up." He chuckled while with the corner of his eye was studying my reaction.

I just smile at that. "Who doesn't?" I said slidding at L's room. But before I closed the door behind me I popped my head only so I was able to face him again.

"Watari?"

"Hmm?" he turned around to face me.

"Don't think that I don't know about your little talk with Riku." I smirked looking at his shocked expression before closing the door. I moved carefully through the dark room trying not to stumble on anything. I reached a small lamp that was on his desk and turned the light on. I made may way to the bed, where L was sleeping cuddled in a ball. I reached him from behind, one hand on his arm while I was resting my head on the other. I ran circles with my thumb at his arm while I leaned forward bringing my lips close to his ear.

"L" my voice was soft trying not to startle him much. "L wake up."

"Mmmmm." He turned his head to face me and smiled.

I couldn't help not to smile back. He was so cute when he was half asleep.

He turned his whole torso to face me, his smile never leaving his face." 'morning."

" L, it's 3 o'clock. Seriously you have to stop sleeping all day. And speaking of mornings..."

I glared at him before I hit him with a pillow. "You little traitor!"

L didn't do anything to avoid my attack. _Like he could._ He just sat up and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Such violance...you really are a dangerous person Yuki."

"Oh you poor baby! I bet you didn't think that when you asked Riku to drag me to school 1 hour earlier!" I glared at him before reaching for the pillow again. Although this time he grabbed my hand in time and pushed me down to bed while he fell on top of me. Our faces where inches apart and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"L...what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. Instead I felt his hands move from my arms to my waist.

"You know Yuki...of all people you are the only one that can drive me crazy in 2 minutes. Not to mention what poor Watari goes through every time you are around." He smiled at my expression and I'm sure I looked l like a stubborn five year old child.

"You are making it sound like I am a maniac or something." I looked away in annoyence. He was overeacting I wasn't that horrible...I think...

He just chuckled before he stood from his bed and streched. I smirked before jumping at his back wrapping my legs around his waist and making him gasped in surprise.

"Say you are sorry."

"No."

"I can stay here all day."

"I don't mind."

I frowned before landing on my feet again. I crossed my hands not looking at him. "You are no fun L."

"I know. You keep telling me every day."

I smiled to myself before placing my hands around his neck. "Don't worry...I still love you." I placed a soft kiss at his cheek before exiting his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Yuki! we are going to be late!" Riku was running like mad inside the school building while dragging me with her. But I really didn't care. Because after a lot of mumbling and drama queen I finally made Watari ask for my forgiveness. Oh yeah...

"Stop smiling like that. You are scaring me. Just because Watari gave in, it doesn't mean that you've won."

"Oh, my dear friend I believe I did. It was because of my intelligence that we are now going to school like normal people."

"Still, I believe you were a bit harsh with him...sticking around him all day..." Riku grimaced at the thought. "The horror..."

I laughed hard and only when we reach the class I stopped. The class was almost full when we got there. This is the best day ever!

"This is the worst day ever!" Riku slammed her head at the nearest tree. We were on a break before our last period hanging around with the other girls. I was sitting on a bench, my head was resting on the lap of Rika. She is not a fangirl like the others...one reason that me and Riku prefer to hang around more with her.

"Just because you got a C in Maths doesn't mean that it is the end of the world." I said while Rika burst out laughing.

"Says Ms Perfect who is on the top of the class...along with Mr Perfect."

Rika smiled not taking her eyes from her book."The couple of the year."

"Hahaha, very funny." I mocked before closing my eyes. "What does he have to do with it?"

Rika smiled again. "He hasn't taken his eyes from you since we got here."

My eyes snapped open. I slowly turned my head on the side and there he was, with his friends, staring at me like I was a piece of meat. He didn't even bother to avert his eyes from me when I turned to look at him. He just continued to stare, my torso to be excact with a hungry look on his face. He really made me feel awkward. I was begining to get stressed by every minute. I turned my head away and closed my eyes trying to relax. But even though I tried, that sickening feel on my stomach wouldn't get away.

"I think I'm gonna get sick." I said before standing up and making my way to the infirmary, ignoring Riku's calls. I brought a hand at my mouth, trying not to vomit.

The time passed and soon I was heading at my last lesson for today. I opened the door to meet a very pissed sensei.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei, but I was at the infirmary." I gave him my puppy eyes waiting impatiently for his reaction.

"Fine Hiwatari-san. But don't interupt me ever again. You may go to your seat." I hurried at my desk avoiding a speciffic pair of brown eyes that were staring me the whole time. I tried to pay attention at sensei but soon I found my self scanning at the others around me. No one was paying attention. Finally my eyes landed on Light who was gazing outside the window with an amused look. He must have felt my stare because he turned to look at me. Soon, his expression softened and a worried look was placed on his face. I focused on sensei again.

When the bell rang I noticed that Light quickly took off, forgetting one of his books behind him. I stood up and headed for his desk. I took the book and turned on one of his fangirls.

"Could you give that back to Yagami-kun. It seems he left it behind." The girl just stared at me, her face changing a million sades of red if that was possible.

"W-well...I-I...I don't know him well a-and I..." I sighed, an annoyed look on my face. "Forget it. I'll do it."

I hurried outside, Riku running behind me. I seached for Light until I caught a glimpse of him standing alone near a bench where two girls were gigling at his sight, a troubled look on his face while he was putting something inside his bag.

I called for him and made my way towards him, while Riku stayed behind.

"You forgot this." I handed him his book but he didn't make a move to retrieve it. Something was not right. He seemed he was in a daze or something. I clapped my fingers infront of his eyes. "Hello! earth to Light!" His gaze focused on me then at his book. "Thank you Hiwatari-san. That was very kind of you." He took the book, the troubled look never leaving his face. Ok, now I was begining to worry.

"Are you alright? You seem troubled..." I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Yes I'm fine. But I should be asking the same. You looked a bit pale at class." He steeped a bit closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm fine Yagami-kun." I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand. "May I have a moment alone with you?"

"Don't touch me!" I said through gritted teeth while I released my arm. I took a few steps back studying his pained expression.

Light only sighed before walking away."Thank you for the book."

I only stared at the spot he was previously. I was a bit harsh, I knew it, but Light wasn't the type that you could go easy with. He would always make me feel uneasy with his flirting. And his big ego didn't make things better.

I was snapped out of my daze feeling someone put his hand at my shoulder. I turned around to face Riku who wore that kind smile of hers.

"Come, let's go drink some hot chocolate." I smilled back.

"You always know what to do to make me feel better."

"Don't get over excited sweety. It's your treat."

Review!3


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pret~"

"No."

Riku glared at me. "Some friend you are. Instead of doing your best friend a favor in order to show how much you love her, you are being an ass..._again_."

"Doing the translation for you doesn't prove anything. Besides it's not that difficult and it's way too easy for you and we both know it."

"Then why I can't do it?"

"Because you are a lazy ass."

"Yeah, yeah...so...will you do it?" She mastered her puppy eyes look and grabbed my arm." Please?"

"No." I released my arm and continued reading my book.

"Fine." She dropped beside me with a frown.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" She grabbed my bag and run off. I looked at her stunned before I realised what happened. I managed not to smile before I started chasing her around the school yard.

"Riku give it back!"

"No! I know you have the paper with the translation in here!"

"Riku! NOW!"

We were running like maniacs and with the corner of my eye I could see everyone sweatdropping. We passed Rika who as always was reading her manga. She didn't take her eyes from it, even when Riku was screaming for help... _such a drama queen_. I stopped in front of her when I saw what manga she was reading. I gasped. "Is this~"

"Yes and yes you can take it home later."

I smiled and continued the chasing the little weirdo of a friend until she stopped and hide behind a group of guys. Seriously, does she think that she can get away that easily?...Ok...she can...it was a rhetorical question...

"MOVE PEOPLE! LADY IN TROUBLE!" Riku kept screaming every time she bumped on someone. Suddenly she stopped.

"AHA! I GOT YOU!" I jumped at her and forced her on the ground with me sitting on her back. Unfortunately my bag was resting between her and the ground.

"Give it to me."

"No! I will never give up!" She claimed. I roled my eyes at her stubborness. _And she call me pain in the ass_.

"It's ok Riku. I have all the time in the world. Besides, I believe that the boys here are enjoying the view of your skirt barelly covering you." I smirked. Way too easy.

Riku's eyes widened."PERVERTS!" She jumped at her feet causing me to drop hard on the ground. I groaned in pain while giving a deathly glare on Riku. A hand then was offered to me. I grabbed it not looking at it's owner who helped me up. I brushed the dust from my skirt while the other person was still holding my other hand.

"Are you ok?" Of course. Of all people Riku had to drop me in front of _him. _If there is a God, he must really hate me. But the victorie was mine! I smirked at Light causing him to blush._ Awe! what a cute weirdo he is. _I turned to look at Riku who was searching my bag like crazy. "Thank you Yagami-kun." I turned my head to face Riku, the smirk never leaving my face. "Riku? Perhaps you are looking for this?" I held out a paper with what Riku was searching for. Her eyes focused on the writing and then widened.

"You had it the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yep." Riku held out her hand to grab it but someone else snapped it out of my hand first. Riku smiled and then jumped on Light.

"GIVE IT TO ME!TOME!" Light held it high and smiled at me playfully." I believe you want it too?"

I crossed my hands on my chest and frowned. "Well, don't expect me to jump at you like that. I have some pride."

Light continued to smile and didn't seem to notice Riku, who was hanging from his hand that held the paper. "Then I suppose Katsura-san has won."

My eyes widened at that and when he started lowering his hand I jumped at him too. "Give me that!"

Light bursted out laughing. "And why should I?"

"Give it back Yagami-kun! NOW!" I said while laughing.

While I was trying reach his hand I felt his hot breath in my ear. "And what should I get in return, Hiwatari-san?" I stopped my efforts and turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised in question. Noticing the smirk he flashed me, I backed up a little only to be pulled away even more by Riku, who was slightly glaring at him. He glared back at her and if looks could kill, Riku would be dead right now.

"Keep it." she growled while watching Light's every move.

"You are taking it too far Yagami-kun. So don't get overexcited." I said before turning my back on him and walking away.

"I had no idea what he was thinking so I dumped him"

"Seriously? So happened next with that guy?"

I sighed as I listened to the mumbling of some girl. We were on our English class and as always everyone had better things to do than pay attention. I looked at Riku who was resting her head on her palm with her eyes closed. Something usual for her. Actually I would be quite worried if she paid attention. I giggled slightly not to disturb sensei and the conversasions of my classmates and tried once again to focus on sensei.

"Okay Yagami-kun, translate this line into Japanese." Sensei said.

"Yes." Light stood up from his sit and started turning around the pages in order to find the correct one. _How unusual of you Light, not paying attention._

"Having finally achieved his dream he basked in the glory and joy of that achievement." As soon as he finished he sat back at his seat.

"Well done as expected, Yagami-kun. Perfect translation." I roled my eyes in annoyence. _Yes, give him a cookie! YAY!_

Light didn't answer. He just continued writing on his notebook but not before he winked at me. I gave him my facest smiles before turning around.

Soon the bell rang and we started gathering our things. I felt someone placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and gave a sigh.

"What is it Yagami-kun?"

Light only frowned at my annoyence but he quickly put his usual smirk on. "Why the long face Hiwatary-san? I just wanted to give you that back."

He handed me the translation from earlier. I just stared at it with a blank look on my face. "Thank you Yagami-kun." But before I could take it Riku had grabbed it from him while throwing her punch in victorie. "And the winner is...RIKU KATSURA! TAKE THAT YUKI!" I sweatdropped, both me and Light watching Riku jumping and dancing around the class_...Great..._

"Is she always like that?" Light asked with a blank face.

"Yeah...every day..." I replied. I felt his gaze on me and turned to face him. " Anyway, do you need anything else?"

Light's eyes moved from mine to my neck then back at my face. "No, that's it. See you tomorrow."

He walked away leaving me staring at his back..._Jerk... _

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKI~" Riku sang as she grabbed my arm. "Come on! I want to go home. I used my brain too much today."

"You used your what?" I smiled playfully at her before I run off with Riku chasing me behind. _How I love these moments._

I returned at the hotel finding L alone in our room in his usual position. I searched around for Watari. Weird...Watari would never leave L's side unless...

"Don't tell me there's another case."

"Welcome back Yuki. And yes there is a case. But you know it already. You must have noticed all the sudden deaths of criminals." L didn't turn to face me since he was too busy with his ice-cream.

"Yes and the first one that died was here in Japan, correct? So we have to look here first."

"Easy to catch up as always." L smiled.

A case...I sighed at the though. It has been a while since me and L took a case to solve. And to tell the truth I was happy that way. I walked towards the sofa L was sitting and dropped next to him. L turned to look at me and he must had saw the look on my face. He looked away with his bangs covering his eyes.

"If you don't want to, it's okay. I cannot force you do do it. It's your choice." His voice was soft and I could tell that I had disappointed him once again. Guilt filled my entire being as I watched him. I knew he wanted me beside him to help and support him. And as much I didn't want to be bothered with his cases, that look on his face was enough to make me change my mind.

"Don't tell me that you thought you would get rid of me that easily." I said, a faint smile on my lips. "We are in this together...don't think that I'm gonna leave you on your own. Besides" I smirked placing my head on his shoulder "we both know that I'm better than you." I sticked my tongue at him before giving him a kiss on the corner of his lips. I stood up and headed for my room but before I opened the door I turned around again... and what I saw almost made me burst out laughing. The great L was blushing...and had placed two fingers on where I kissed him, his bangs still on his eyes. I tried to calm my self before talking again.

"So, where is Watari?"

It took a couple of minutes for L to reply..._Poor guy_... I tried not to smile cause that would make him more awkward. "He went to ICPO to inform them about my decision to take the case." His voice still held that calm tone of his.

"So you are going to talk to them? If you do then don't forget our agreement; never mention anything about me." I said, my tone serious. It was always like that solving cases, L taking the glory and me continuing my life as an ordinary girl. I didn't mind since it was actually my choice and I had to argue with both Watari and L to achieve it.

"Anyway, I have homework. I'll see you later."

"Are you not curious about what they are going to say?"

I smirked. "It's the same every time; they doubt you but in the end they agree. Same old story. Call me when you finish."

I entered my room tossing my bag on it's usual place near my desk. I changed in a sleeveless shirt and my sweat pants before started my homework.

Three hours later I was resting on my bed thinking about L's cooperation with ICPO...this case must be very serious...and in order to bring it to an end we should gather evey help we could from anyone. But if indeed there was a murder that intented to kill other criminals...how did he do it? All of them have died from heart attacks...so how?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my mobile's ringing. I answered it not bothering to look the number. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Got to your PC quick."

"Riku what's wrong?" She sounded a bit stressed. But I didn't wait for her answer. I sat on my desk and waited for my PC to open.

"Do you remember the murders of the criminals'?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"Apparently people start to side with the one tha commited them. Open the web and type Kira. You'll know what I mean."

I didn't hesitate one bit. I quickly typed the name in to my horror there were many websites about that Kira. One of them was even called "The legend of Kira the savior."

"That's disgusting. I can't believe that they even refer to him as a god. That guy is sick." I couldn't hide the disgusted look on my face. How could they do something like that? This is...inhuman.

"You know what that means right?" I heard Riku's soft voice from the device.

"This case won't be easy." I sighed.

"Please don't take part in it."

"Riku I can't~"

"YUKI LISTEN TO ME! this is not just like your other cases! that guy even has a fanclub! and not to mention his ability to kill others with heart attacks! Please just don't do it!" There was a long pause before I spoke.

"Do you think that I don't know that I'm risking my life? Kira or whatever he is called won't spare me in order to achieve his goal...but if L and I don't stop him, things will get out of hand, Riku. Apparently he is trying to get rid all the evil of this world and to create the perfect world. In order to achieve a world like this those who fight him are obstacles. And after the criminals who do you think are next?" Another pause." No one can do it except of us."

"Yuki, I~" She begun but I didn't let her finish.

"I have to talk to L. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up not waiting for her reply. I stared at the screen for a few secs before I made up my mind. _That bastard will rot to hell._.. but first we needed to find out where was he... he was in Japan, we knew that for sure but where exactly? Suddenly an idea popped into my head and a smirked formed on my face. I had the perfect plan...as always...NO COMMENT!

I jumped from my seat and run out of my room to meet L and Watari. L as always was sitting cuddled on the couch while Watari was serving him ice-cream.

The old man turned to look at me as I entered the room." What's with that smile my dear?" L only looked at me. Both of them looked a bit scared at my sight.

I turned my attention on L.

"We know that he is in Japan right? But we don't know the exact location." L only nodded while Watari smirked. "Anything you want to share?"

Watching my smile grew L smiled himself.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked while taking my seat beside L in front of his laptop.

"Well... you came up with this so...yes." I looked at him before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you L." We stayed quiet for a few moments until I realised how tired I was...well waking up every day at 7 o'clock, listen to your friend's mumbling, listen to sensei's mumbling, trying to avoid Light's flirt...I sometimes wonder how I keep up staying alive.

I placed my head on L's shoulder while his arm wrapped around me, bringing me closer so no space was left between us. I closed my eyes and burried my head on the crook of his neck while resting one hand on his chest, above his heart. I could feel it beating quick and hard against his chest.

"If you are nervous about the plan it's ok you can tell me." I said not moving an inch from our position.

"I'm not." Came his quick reply.

"L, I can feel your heart's beating so don't lie to me." I moved my head so that I could face him.

"I would never lie to you, Yuki. You know that you are very important to me." He turned his head towards me, our faces centimetres away.

"Yes I know. What I don't know cause you never tell me is why am I important to you L." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

L didn't reply. He just stared at me for a while before he turned his face at the front, away from mine, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You are too young to understand." Was his only answer...as always. I didn't get to argue because the criminal we were about to introduce as L appeared on TV. _Here we go... _I removed myself from L's emprance and sat up straight.

"I am Lind L. Tailor, the sole person able to mobolize police in every country worldwide. More commonly known as L."

"You haven't told the police about the plan, have you?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the screen.

"No, It's best if just this once we work alone." L said bringing one leg close to his chest.

"Criminals have been targets of a killing spree...this monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. Kira, as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it. Kira, Ithink I've got a pretty good idea why you're doing this. But what you are doing...is evil!" Lind smirked.

Yep...I think this is enough for Kira to be furius...calling his way of desposing the evil of the world evil...it's way too much for him I can tell.

Suddenly Lind gasped and grasped the side of his chest where his heart is, before colapsing on his desk.

My eyes widened a little but then a frown formed its place on my face. Riku's words came to my head. She was right...Kira was really dangerous. I knew it but I didn't realise how much until now. One false step and we were doomed...

I felt L grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. "Ready?" I only managed a small nod.

L pressed the botom that would allow him to be on air and leaned on the microphone.

"I don't believe it... This was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I never really thought..." L tried to keep his calm while he talked. He was surprised too by the outcoming of Lind's interview. But who wouldn't?

"Kira..."L continued "you can actually kill people without dierct contact...I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Listen to me, Kira. The man you saw on your TV, Lind L. Taylor, was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today at this hour. That wasn't me." L smirked at that. "His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media and went unreported even on the internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems...But I, L, do in fact exist."

His eyes focused on me for a moment before he continued. "So, come on! Kill me if you can! What are you waiting for? Come on! Go ahead and kill me. Come on, do it! What's wrong can't you do it? Evidently, you aren't able to kill me. So there are people you can't kill. That's a valuable clue. Now it's my turn to give you some information in return. Although it was announced that this was being televised globally...but actually, it was broadcast only in the Kanto region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan. And although the police have missed this, your first victim was the Shinjuku killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school. His crime, when compered to those of the notorious murderers who've died of heart attacks, were not as serious. Moreover, this case was reported only in japan, nowhere else...that was all the information I needed. I knew that you were in Japan! And that your first vvictim was nothing but a guinea pig for testing your powers! We broadcast first to Kando beacause it has the largest population in the country. However, the fact that you happened to be there was pure luck. I didn't expect this to work so perfectly according to plan, but...Kira, it may not be so long before I send you to the death penalty...Kira, it would interest me greatly to know how you carry out your murders...but that's something I can find out after I catch you! Until we meet again, Kira."

L turned off the microphone. "Kira,I'm going to find you and dispose of you, if it's the last thing I do! I am justice!"

He leaned back and turned to look at me. "It worked. Well done Yuki."

"Yes I know but you didn't have to provoke him so much L!" My voice was full of anger and fear for my best friend.

L frowned. "Yuki, you know he couldn't do anything unless he has my face and my name."

"But still! We weren't so sure about that in the begining!"

"I don't understand what upseted you so much." He was ready to stand up but I wouldn't let him so easily. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me before hugging him close with my hands on his neck and my head burried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry L...it's just...I can't bear the thought of losing you."

I felt him giving out a deep sigh before placing me on his lap with his hands around my waist pulling me closer, if that was possible. My legs where on each side of his waist while his head was resting at the crook of my neck. He inhaled deeply against my neck.

"I love you so much." I said. I felt him tighen his arms around me ever so slightly before I comtinue. "You are my best friend L." With that I felt him tense before relaxing his grip around my torso.

"I love you too Yuki." L whispered.

Review 3


	6. Chapter 6

Dealings

I dont't own anything except my OC's. I really don't like these episodes from the anime so until Light takes part in the investigation , these chapters may be a little... But the fact that L is still alive is a comforting thing. YAY!

"Let's begin with the Public Intelligence Report."

I groaned in boredom and threw my hands in the air..._Kill me now..._ L only stared at the screen, no emotion on his face. I turned my head to the side on L's lap to stare at the screen too. You see, that's the promblem with me. In every case, when we were gathering information I was always on the edge of dying from boredom. Thank God that L is always there to help me concentrate...or rather force me..._my dear L. _But I had to admit that the Kira case was exactly my cup of tea.

I felt two fingers softly drawing circles on my neck. I closed my eyes allowing myself to relax at his touch. I turned to look at him only to meet L's black eyes and a ghost of a smile on his lips. I smiled back before turning back at the laptop to listen at what the police was saying.

"The total numbers of reports from the public, including phone calls, currently stands at 3029. Unfortunately, the large majority of them seem to be prank calls. There have been 14 reported incidents of people who either know or have seen Kira. We have investigated these thoroughly, one by one, and I believe that - just as reported - it would be safe to say that none of them have any credibility." I rolled my eyes in annoyence..._People can be a real pain in the ass sometimes_...

"There also 21 reported incidents of people claiming to be Kira. Each of those 21 reports has been followed up and will remain on file." I snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Moving onto the victims..." _Finally! _"We can confirm that information on all the known victims that died of heart attacks as publicly available in Japan.. In addition, we have followed up L's specific request but we investigate the assume time of death of each victim. Results indicate that 68% of all deaths occurred during weekdays between four in the afternoon and midnight, Japanese time. The number of deaths peaks over weekend, when they can occur at any time between eleven in the morning through till late at night." I raised one eyebrow in question before it hit me. Kira must be killing the criminals at his free time...and his free time happened to be the same hours as mine...That means that Kira is...

"A student." I whispered so that only L could hear me. He smirked before talking.

"This is all extremely interesting information. It suggests that given the assumed times of death, there is a possibility that our culprit may be a student. I do have further grounds to support this. Given that they appear to be only targeting criminals, the culprit seems to be motivated by a sense of justice. It may be that he is trying to become a God. We must say that this is a very childish mentality. This is merely theory, but please remove any personal bias...that this could not be the act of a student. We must accept all possibilities. That will help us lead to Kira. Please continue with the report."

"Yes" said the chief invastigator. I didn't know his name, much to L's disappointment._ It is important in our job to know your partners, Yuki. If you don't you won't be able to trust anyone_.

"Is there anything else?" A young man raised his hand.

"Y-yes."

"What is it Matsuda?"

Matsuda stood up with an uneasy look on his face. "This...this is in absolutly no way meant to give credit to Kira. All over the world, especially in Japan, the number of violent crimes commited...has decreased dramaticaly." There was a long pause and I could see that everyone had an annoyed look on their face. But all I could do was smile. At least someone could speak of his mind, not giving a damn about what the others would think.

Only the chief remained calm before agreeing with Matsuda. "I suppose that's only to be expected, considering..." He didn't finished his sentence. Well, who would? Kira has been spreading the fear among criminals. Now that they know that for every crime there would be punishment, it is only natural for them to be afraid to even flinch.

"Anything else?" There was another long pause. "So, I guess that that's all for today's meeting, L." _Yay!_

"Thank you for your hard work. I feel like we are getting a little closer...Now, I have another request for you, If you don't mind...this is for the squads in charge of the victims, media and the internet. I'd like you to investigate once more how the victims were reported in the Japanese media. Namely, I want you to know...if reports included photographs or footage showing the faces of the criminals who later died. Thank you for your help."

L turned of the latpop before leaning back. I didn't bother to move from my place. "You really think he is a student?" I asked placing my palm on his cheek. He closed his eyes leaning on my hand befrore answering. "You don't?"

"Well..."I hesitated for a second "all the facts lead us there. But like you said, this is just a theory." I stood up before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. Try to get some rest too." I saw him only nodding. "Goodnight." I said before exiting his room.

**~Two days later~**

"Why do we have P.E?"

"Because it's good for your health."

"No, it's not! I can't even feel my legs!"

"That's because you are overdoing it..._every time_!"

"Well, it's not my fault that it's my favourite subject!"

I rolled my eyes not bothering to answer. Seriously, at times like these you had to stop or Riku would drive you mad. But I have to say that if I hadn't met her I wouldn't know what to do. She was the one that would always stay by my side. Although the only common we had was our stubborness as L and Watari have said. And the fact that they can't stand both of us when we are at the same room. Many people have asked us how did we stick together like that. I have talked with Riku many times about it too but we haven't reached a conclusion yet. Well, Riku had once said that it's because everyone, including me, wants to be her which earned her a slap on the back of her head.

"You know if you spell Yagami backwards you get_ I am gay_." I burst out laughing drawing all the attention to me. "How did you come to this?" I asked after I calmed myself a bit.

"Thinking my friend is a very creative hobby. You should try it sometimes." She stuck her tongue at me only to recieve a playful slap on her arm.

"So" Riku said in a more serious tone "you think that he is a student."

I let out a sigh and focused my gaze on the boys in front of us, who were playing football. "Most likely. I mean...like I said to _him_ everything lead us there. In fact I believe he must be in our age too. But I may be wrong, I don't know."

Riku gave me a questioning look." Our age? Why?"

"It's just...when I looked at the time the victims had heart attack more closely, I saw that they start in the afternoon but for some hours they stop until late at night when they start again."

Riku looked more confused than before."So?"

"Have you ever heard about cram school?" I asked looking at her playfuly. "You know the extra lessons_ in the afternoon _that _most students _take in order to raise their possibilities to get acccepted in a University? Those extra lessons that you should take too?"

Riku sweatdroped. "Uhh...no?"

I smirked "Oh really?"

"Yagami-kun!" Riku screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone to look at her like she was an alien or something. As for me, my eyes were widened and I was ready to faint. I slowly turned my head to look again at the boys on the field praying that he wasn't there. Of course, we all know my luck. Sometimes I believe that the whole Universe plots against me...no wait...I don't believe it...I _know_ it.

"What is it Katsura-san?" His soft voice asked and I saw his eyes lingering a moment on me before landing on Riku.

"I will do your maths for a week!" I quickly whispered and gave her a pleading look.

Riku only smiled before focusing again on Light. " Yuki says hi!"

My eyes widened before sending her a death glare. "You are dead" I glowled before looking but at Light. He had raised one perfect eyebrow before he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and headed for the bathrooms, Riku closed behind me.

"Are you mad?" She asked in hesitance when we reached the bathroom while touching me lightly on my arm. I turned at her with a murderous look on my face trying my best not to smile. "You know that since you did that I won't do your maths...neither help you solve the promblems nor let you copy them." I stuck my tungue at her before gigling with the look on her face.

"Baka!" she slapped me palyfuly on my head "I though you were mad at me or something with the way you left."

"To tell you the truth I was waiting for something more embarassing like "Yuki kisses the ground you walk" or "Yuki has a shirt with your name on it under her clothes."

"But my dear that would make him more obssessed with you. But as for the other...there is alwas next time!" I tried to grab her but she was fast enough to escape and run off. I chased her down all the hallway before I pumped on someone and landed on the ground with him on the top.

"If you wanted me that bad you could have said so, Hiwatari-san."

I sighed before closing my eyes. "Hi Yagami-kun." I said in a not-so-happy-to-see-you tone. "Can you get off of me?Please?"

Light hesitated for a minute before getting up. And being the gentleman he was he helped me stand. I brushed the dust of my uniform before looking back at him.

"Thank you." I turned to leave but he caught my wrist stopping me. Rolling my eyes I turned back at him trying my best not to slap him again.

"If I have done something that offended you, I'm sorry." His voice was calm but I could sense a desperate tone on it and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Good." I turned my back on him before going to search for Riku.

~Later~

It was late at night when I came back home. L was sitting on the couch with his legs closed to his chest, a blank look on his face. He wasn't talking much only with a "yes" or "no". Other times I would ask him retard questions just to make him talk but right now I knew that it wasn't the time for childish acts...yes, I was childish...Anyway, I sat close to him leaving almost no space between us. I titled softly his chin in order to make him face me, a kind smile gracing my lips.

"Just beacause they quited it doesn't mean it's the end of the world." I spoke softly. Earler that day three men from the police force decided to leave the investigation. It turned out that Kira could kill someone with only their face and name, just like I and L have feared. To tell the truth I didn't blame them. In fact I waited for this to happen. They were exposed every day with their ID's. It was only natural to fear for their lives."And you told me that he must be someone from the police forse or somone close to them. Why?"

L took my hand from his chin and entwined our fingers. "These past two days the murders have been commited almost every hour. And this happened after we told them about our theory that he may be a student."

I sighed before leaning back. "I have to admit. That guy has guts." I looked at our clasped hands. "You know that you musn't make them suspicious over you. Right now you need them. I believe that Kira right now is trying to turn you against each other."

"Even if it is true, I must considerate the fact that he may be among them." There was a long pause before L spoke again. "I hired FBI agents."

"WHAT? You are going to spy on them?" I couldn't believe him! he was falling easily on Kira's trap and he wasn't doing anything to avoid it. "Are you mental? You think that they will accept something like that?"

L shifted at his place not daring to meet my gaze, something that made me pissed even more. "I knew you would react like this."

"That's no funny L! The are going to turn against you when they find out! They may even try to find out who you are!"

"If they find out..."

"L I'M SERIOUS!"

"I'm serious too!" His voice was a bit harsh and louder than usual. He must felt me tense becase the next thing he did was grabbing my arm and pulling me on his lap. I let a sigh to escape my lips trying to calm down. He burried his head on my shoulder taking a deep breath while his arms were closing around me. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For snapping at you." I smiled a little ruffling his hair with my hand."I'm sorry too L." He placed a soft kiss on my neck before removing me from his lap and stood up.

"You might want to check on these." He pointed a pack of papers on the coffee table but I didn't even spared a glance at them. "Goodnight." and he went to his room. I was still on the couch not moving an inch. Guilty started filling me for being so harsh to him. He was more experienced than me and yet I was always scolding for him like he was a small child.

I heard the door open and turned around to meet Watari. He smiled at me, that kind smile he always gave me. I tried to smile back but I couldn't. Watari looked at me carefully before chuckling.

"I assume you learned about the agents." I nodded. "And that you two were fighting again." Watari continued and I nodded once again. I hugged my legs closed to my chest and placed my chin on the top of my knees. I felt the couch next to me shift and I turned to look at him. "He is very fond of you."

"I know." My voice was barely a whisper.

"He loves you too much for his own good."

"I know." I said again.

"I believe you don't...not yet at least." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"If you did, things would be much different now. You are very important to him Yuki." Watari placed a comforting hand on my shoulder his smile never leaving his face.

"Why? Every time I ask him he says I'm to young to understand like he is affraid to say something." _And it hurts.._. L always told me everything about his feelings, his fears. But since last year things have changed dramaticaly. We were still close but not as we used to be. Sometimes I even felt that I was making him feel awkward...and it was making me feel guilty about it.

"You are indeed too young my dear to understand." Watari chuckled. "But we will not talk about it now. It's late."

I groaned and murmured a 'goodnight' before getting up. I headed for my room but as I passed L's I stopped. I took a quick glance at Watari to see if he was looking before getting inside as quickly as I could. The room was dark and I moved around extra careful not to wake L. I hit with my foot the edge of his bed before I crawled towards him. I wrapped my one arm around him bringing my body close to his. L tensed but as soon as he did he relaxed. "Shouldn't you be in your bed sleeping?"

I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "Do you want me to go? Fine." I started to leave but L was quicker. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me bringing me close to him. I rested my head at the crook of his neck while he rested his on the top of mine.

"Yuki..."

"mmmmm...what is it?" I murmured. There was a long pose until I heard him sigh before his soft voice whispered in my ear.

"...nothing. Goodnight."

Review3 


	7. Chapter 7

Pursuit

I don't own anything...only my OCs.

I woke with a start in the middle of the night, hearing my phone vibrate. Muffling a yawn, I sat up a bit and tried to reach it only to be pulled from behind against a hard chest by an arm around my waist. I turned to look at its owner and found L sleeping, a peaceful look on his face even though his tight grip wouldn't let me breathe like a normal person. I rolled my eyes..._tupical L_... I reached with my hand my mobile as much as I could trying not to wake him up until finally my fingers brushed it...and dropped it on the floor. I sighed finally moving L's hand with all my strength not giving a damn if I woke him up or not...which probably I didn't cause the only thing he did was to change side. L can't sleep easilly, but if he falls asleep and you have to wake him in the middle of the night..that's another story..

Finally, I reached that damn little thing hoping that it wasn't Riku's happy hour right now. My eyes landed on the screen and when I saw who texted me I groaned in exasperation. Seriously, didn't he have anything better to do?

_We need to talk._

_Light_

Beside me I felt L moving again and I turned to look at him. From the soft lighting that was coming from my mobile I could see his black eyes slightly opened and staring at me..._always the right timing_...

"Why are you awake?" his voice was hoarsh from sleep.

"It's nothing. Riku sent a message." My face was blank and I tried not to show any emotion. I knew he wouldn't ask to know more since he always gave me my privacy but I didn't want him to know about Light. Those two meeting was a thought that I didn't even want to ever cross my mind. Especially since Light, because of his little obsession with me, seemed to scare away every male that even dared to talk to me.

L didn't responded, only stared at me for a few seconds. "You don't have to lie to me, Yuki." _Of course he wouldn't buy it._ "Now get some sleep." He turned around so his back was facing me and didn't move again. I gave a sigh feeling guilty. I hated lying to L and I hated it even more when L knew I was l lying. I focused on Light's message again. That boy really knows how to ruin my life. Even the smallest act of his could always cause me prombems.

I didn't wait any longer and typed as quick as I could my reply before switcing off the sound and slaming the small device on the table beside the bed. I pulled my self close to L, clasping his shirt with my hand.

"It's nothing, really." I whispered softly.

I felt him sigh before turning around to pull me again in his embrace. "Sleep, it's late and you don't want to be tired tommorow at school."

I nodded, buring my head at his neck. We were silence for a moment until...

"L?"

"mmm"

"I'ts Friday. I don't have school tommorow."

"Just sleep, Yuki!"

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up only to find L's bedside empty. I groaned in annoyence before getting off the bed and headed for the bathroom. After washing the sleep off my face and brushing my teeth I returned grabbed my mobile and went to meet L. There were six calls...and all of them from Light. I had to say that it was quite flattering the fact that he was trying so hard...but it was also quite scary that he was trying <em>that<em> hard.

I entered the dark room where L was sitting in front of his laptop again probably waiting Watari to contact him. I sat beside him giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. L wrapped an arm around me holding me close for a little longer before letting me again.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Watari is at the police force. He will contact us as soon as he can."

There was an awkward silence between us and I could tell that he was still thinking about last night. But being the gentleman he was he wouldn't talk about it unless I did it first...and so...

"If you want to know who was it, all you have to do is ask."

"Who was it?"

I was caught off guard. All I could do was to stare at L stunned and didn't even dare to move. But it wasn't only the fact that he aksed. I could sense some jelousy on his tone, something that troubled me. L never got jealous. At least, he wouldn't let me know. Plus his tone was demanding.

After a couple of minutes I managed to reply keeping my tone calm. "Someone from school."

"At this hour?"

I was stunned once again. Ok, something was wrong and L didn't even try to hide his annoyence. I was getting nervous with every minute that passed and the fact that L was looking at me with a strange glimpse in his eyes was not helping. And his tone was still demanding..._Great_...

"I don't like your tone." I snapped at him for the first time in my life.

"And I don't like it when you are hiding things from me." L face was calm but his voice was harsh. I never liked it when he talked to me like that.

"You are the one to talk! At least I make clear what I want to say and I'm not hiding behind my finger!"

L's face darkened before turning away from mine. He was breathing hard and I could tell that he was trying his best not to snap at me. Ok, maybe I hit a nerve...maybe...A couple of minutes passed before L fianlly answered.

"I'm not hiding..." He took a deep breath." You won't understand..."

"Let me guess! It's because I'm too young to understand! As always! The great L is too smart for me to compare! He knows everything and I can't reach his level cause_ I'm too young to understand_!"

I hadn't realised that I was standing up with my hands in fists. My body was slightly tremling from fury and my head was ready to explode. I couldn't take it having him treat me like a small child. I was a teenager not stupid! and in the last two years he hadn't made an effort to realize it.

L didn't answer. He was looking away from me and didn't even move an inch. But I didn't care. For the first time I wanted him to feel ahamed and guilty for everything. And I could see that I had suceeded at some point. But I could also see some uneasiness at his face and posture. A hurt look was placed on his face but he didn't try to hide it. In fact he didn't do anything...and it was driving me insane.

"If you have to say something then say it!" I almost screamed at him, waiting for him to respond.

But he didn't. I gave an exasperated groan before leaving and locking myself in my room.

* * *

><p>After a few hours there were a few knocks on my door but I didn't answer. I knew it was him and I was still furius. I was feeling a bit guilty about the way I talked to him but my pride right now was only allowing me to turn against L. The knocking didn't stop and a few moments later I heard his voice with his usual soft tone.<p>

"Yuki, can you please open?"

I leaned back on my bed with my head resting on my hands and a frown on my face before sittingt up again looking around the room searching my i-pod. I stood up and took it from my desk and put the headphones on my ears before lying on my bed again. But I couldn't bring myself to turn the music on. Even though I didn't want to talk to him, I was curious about what he had to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overeacted."

I closed my eyes trying to relax and forget about him. But the usual guilts were filling me again. I opened my eyes and turned to look at the door.

"I never should have asked you. It was not my place to do it. I'm sorry...the fact is, I care deeply for you." His voice was a soft whisper but I could hear him clearly. There was a strange feeling in my stomach hearing those words but I managed to supress it.

"Yuki... you are very important to me..."

There was a long pause until I heard him sigh deeply. "Watari has news for the case. Whenever you feel like it you can come so we can inform you."

I heard him walking away from the door and released a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I didn't like it when L and I were fighting and lately we were doing it a lot. I knew that I shouldn't have snapped at him. But I wasn't a child anymore and he had to accept it. My trace of thoughts was disturbed by my mobile's vibration. I grabbed it and answered, not even looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Goodmorning Hiwatari-san."_Oh joy._

"Hey, Yagami-kun." _Just what I needed right now_.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out today. Perhaps going to Space Land."

"I believe my last night text is enough for an answer."

"Telling me that I have serious promblems with my hormones isn't an answer."

"But it makes clear that I don't date horny perverts. Anything else?"

Light didn't answer for a couple of minutes. I didn't know why but I always liked to torment him like that. Too bad I can't see his face.

"I believe I gave you the wrong impression, Hiwatari-san. Anyway, all I want is to talk. Nothing else..." Again with that desperate tone of his. And I had to say that Light's acts never really had any react on me like on the other girls...but that specific tone of his was making even me soft..._damn_...

"I have plans for today. Perhaps some other time." My voice was soft and held some kidness for the first time since I met him...it was not my fault that he creeped me out some times!

Light only sighed. "I guess I must not complain then. See you at school."

"Ok. Bye." I hang up feeling guilty for the way I spoke to Light too. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

><p>"So, Kira must have the ability to control the last moves of his victims before they die?"<p>

"Apparently."

"And let me guess; those last 6 criminals were something like expeiments in order to test those powers?"

"Apparently."

"Will you stop?"

"Apparently."

I tossed a pillow at Watari making him chuckle. That man really knew how to annoy me in no end. But I shouldn't complain since I'm doing it every day to him...and yes, after a long time I decided to put aside my pride for once and got out of my room...in fact Watari dragged me out in about ten minutes. As for L, he was in his own and didn't come out even when Watari came back. Maybe I was a bit harsh with him...

"You said that there were a drawing and a note for L. Can I see them?"

Watari handed me two papers. The one had a picture with a star inside a circle while the other was a simple note.

"Those are made by different criminals." Watari said. I only nodded before reading aloud.

"Looks like whatever I

do I will be executed. Or, like

you must suspect, I

know I'll be killed by Kira." I frowned.

Kira probably could control the time of death and the victim's last acts. Maybe Kira was trying to distract L so that he will be free to achieve his goal. But what is he trying to do? Could he have found out about the agents and now he wanted to eliminate them? That would sure prove that Kira was among the police or someone close to them. But that was impossible. Those were the best agents and well-trained. He couldn't have realised that he was being followed. So, could there be a hidden message in that drawing or the note? Probably the note.

I focused on the small note and started reading it again and again. I could feel Watari's eyes on my form watching me carefully and with the corner of my eye I could see him smiling. I sighed in frustration as I couldn't find anything. I placed the note on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch.

"Don't push yourself so much. Maybe there is nothing in it."

"Or maybe I'm not looking closely." I took a deep breath before reading the it again. And then I saw it : _L do you know? _My eyebrows crossed in question.

"Know what?" I whispered. I turned to Watari. "Have you seen that?" I pointed at the part on the note with the hidden message.

Watari took a glance before leaning back again. "That's what L found too. But it may mean nothing."

"Or Kira was too occupied with his big ego that didn't realise that he is giving us clues." I said rolling my eyes. _That guy must have serious brain promblems. He thinks he can have his way with everything, not giving a damn about what other people want or think...probably he thinks his beliefs are more important than anything else...he is so much like Light..._

"May I ask what is the reason of your fight today?"

I looked at Watari for a few minutes before realising what he was talking about. I stood up and headed for my room not sparing a glance at Watari.

"Ask_ him_."

Review3


	8. Chapter 8

Tactics

I don't own anything, only my OCs.

A week has passed since my little argument with L. Day by day I was begining to get more restless, something that caused Riku to scold me about it. I didn't get much sleep these past few days thinking about Kira's plans. I was sure that those messages for L were some kind of distraction. But distraction for what? I couldn't find out Kira's goals, something that was making me even more eager to try even harder. And the last note he left didn't make things better.

_L, do you know Death Gods..._

Was he saying that Death Gods were real? I knew Kira was having fun with those childish messages...but they were really infuriating..._damn_. As for things between me and L...I was still mad at him. Every day I was trying my best to give him the cold shoulder ignoring every time his hurt looks...which was hard...really hard. I didn't talk to him, only when it was necessary with a "yes" or "no". Watari tried many times to knock some sense into me but the stubborn me wouldn't listen...as always. As for L, sometimes I would wake in the middle of the night feeling someone sitting beside me and storking my hair. And I knew from the familiar, soft touch that it was him. But I wouldn't talk or make him aware that I was awake. In fact I was enjoying his acts even thought I wouldn't admit it to anyone.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned away from my book when I felt someone placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned around on my seat and found Light with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright? You seem troubled."

I only smiled before responding. "I'm fine."

Light eyes slightly widdened as he watched my face and a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Is something on my face?" I asked playfully even though I knew the cause of his reaction.

He seemed like he woke from a daze as he cleared his throat and smiled. "It's the first smile I see on your face."

"I do that a lot. But maybe you haven't noticed cause you may be paying attention to something else." I chuckled.

"I highly doubt it." He smirked making me quirk an eyebrow in question. Before I could say somthing else I heard Riku on the other side of the classroom raising her voice.

"So, you think that that bastard Kira is justice?"

I froze at my spot. I was too caught up with my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to what we were discusing in the classroom. But how did they come up with that topic? Teatchers never brought up Kira or the murders he was commiting in any lesson. A girl raised her voice so she could be heard too.

"Of course he is! He is finally doing what the police and the goverment can't. He punishes those pathetic humans with the best way and they deserve it!"

"Kira is cool!"

"Serves those bastards right!"

"What do you think Hiwatari-san?" I didn't know who asked me but now all the people in the room were staring at me waiting for my reply. I took a quick glance at sensei who wore an uneasy look on his face from the whole conversation. I sighed before speaking.

"Personally, I believe that Kira is an immature, pathetic git. He thinks that he brings justice upon the criminals and therefore he thinks that he himself is justice. I agree that the amount of crimes has been decreased but he has no right to kill them. He is a mere human, not a god and so he don't have the right to take someone else's life. The only thing he has achived until now is to become a criminal himself since he is commiting the same act as the most people he has killed and therefore I believe that he is a hypocrit too. There will come the time when he will be punished for his own crimes."

Silence...or rather dead silence is the best way to describe it. No one was talking or even moving. Among the widened eyes that were staring at me I caught a glimpse of a smiling Riku and a very satisfied sensei.

"Now that we have settled it we can go back to our lesson." Everyone turned at the front and didn't talk the entire time. Many would turn to look at me but every time I would return their stare they would turn around quick. Seriously what did I say? I rolled my eyes in annoyence. If they didn't like my opinion they shouldn't have asked for it. I turned around to Light only to find a weird look on his face. There was uneasiness and hurt in his features along with anger. He stared at me for a moment before averting his eyes from mine and focusing on his book, that look never leaving his face.

"Are you alright Yagami-kun?" I asked a hint of concern in my voice.

"I'm fine." I was taken back by his harsh tone. I stared at him for a moment before turning around and focusing on sensei's lecture. I must have a special ability to make everyone snap at me that easily.

Soon the bell rang and I was dragged at the cafeteria by a hungry Riku. "Riku relax! There is plenty for all of us!" But Riku wouldn't take any of it.

"You must have gotten used to her by now. When she smells food or is lunch time you can't stop her." Said Rika who was dragged by me.

"Yes, but she doesn't have to drag me!"

"You are dragging me too, Yuki."

"Of course I am! Don't tell me you thought that I would have to cope with her alone!" I smiled playfully as she groaned in despair.

After a lot of dragging and shoving, Riku was finally eating her food quietly, totally oblivious to what was happening around her. Soon the whole gang was gathered with each girl making her appearence obvious with her high-pitched laugh. After a minute my head was throbbing from pain and I looked at Rika to see that she was trying her best to keep the usual calm attitude of hers. I sighed before standing up.

"I'm going to take some air. See you later."

Riku looked up from her food and gave me her puppy eyes. "Why?"

"Don't worry. I'll meet you later. You can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled playfully at her and she responded with a smile of her own.

I headed for the exit but not before I caught a pair of brown eyes staring at me. Walking for a while I reached a stray area behind the building. I sat on the grass and leaned against a tree. Likely the lunch break would give me a lot of time to relax. I closed my eyes, savoring the silence and calmness. All I could hear was the sound of the leaves every time the wind was blowing. After a couple of minutes I heard soft footsteps approaching me. I slowly opened my eyes and found Light smiling down at me.

"Tired aren't we?" He asked with a playfull tone.

I smiled back a little. "It's been a long week."

He sat next to me, not leaving any space between us."Wanna talk about it?"

I took a deep breath leaning my head back against the tree."It's nothing serious."

"I believe it is, seeing you like this."

"You leave nothing to go unnoticed, do you?"

"Only when I find it interesting."

I smiled playfully. "And you find my promblems interesting?"

He smirked. "Not your promblems. Just you."

I raised one brow in question before averting my gaze from his. _Here we go again...better say something else quick.._

"Back in class, did I say something that offended you?" Suddenly his expression changed. He wore a blank look on his face before looking away.

"No." was his short reply.

"You don't look like it. Yagami-kun-"

"It's Light. After 3 years you must have learned it by now." Again with that playful tone of his but I smiled anyway.

"Light...if I said something that I shouldn't and it bothered you, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. I had a long week too, Hiwatari-san."

"Yuki." I said. Light only raised his brows in question. "Since I can call you with your first name I think it's fair enough for you to do the same."

"Yuki..." Light whispered like he was tasting the sound of my name. Suddenly I realised how close we were, our faces inches apart. Light's one arm wrapped slowly around my waist while he slowly leaned his face towards mine. I froze in my spot and didn't even try to move away from him. I could smell his cologne and I had to say that it was intoxicating. His slightly parted lips brushed against mine sending a shiver down my spine. I started leaning back to create more space between us only to have him leaning towards me almost hovering my body with his and pushing me on the ground, one hand around my torso while the other was caressing my hip under my skirt.

"Don't pull away, Yuki." His whisper was making me weak and feel weird in my stomach.

"Yuki!" I woke up from my daze and turned to look at Riku. She was looking at us with a questioning look on her face before smirking. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" I almost shouted before I could hold myself.

Riku's eyes focused on mine and seeing the glad look that I was giving her for coming on time, her own hardened and glared daggers towards Light.

"Then get you fucking hands off her!" I turned to look at Light. It was not his glare towards Riku that shocked me because he was looking at her like that almost every day. It was that glimpse in his eyes like he was going to kill her in any moment that sent a shiver of fright through my whole body. He looked like he was in a dilemma and was holding back.

Quickly I pushed Light off of me earning a groan of protest from him before grabbing Riku's arm and leaving a very pissed Light behind.

* * *

><p>School was over and now me and Riku were heading home. After what happened with Light she and Rika hadn't left my side. It was kind of cute to have friends like these...even though one of them was paranoid.<p>

"I think you were overeacting." I stated.

"No, i wasn't! I was just protecting you!"

"Riku, turning on every corner of the school screaming was a little to much."

"I was only doing it because he might have been behind that corner! Besides, Rika was much worse!"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So...how are things with L? Still being an ass?" Riku gave me a serious look and her tone was low. At times like these I always felt like a small child around her.

"Not so good. And he is not an ass!"

"I was refering to you."

I slapped Riku on the arm as she laughed, tears running down her cheeks. "Riku, get serious!"

"Fine! But you have to stop being such a drama queen. He loves you so much and you are hurting his feelings, Yuki."

"I know. But you know I'm right!" I claimed in desperate tone.

"I know, Yuki. But he has already said he was sorry. So, stop making his life difficult, woman!" She tried to frown but I could see a small smile at the corner of her lips.

I groaned in protest but gave up for now. She was right. But I would not go so easy on him...and that was final!

"Do you want me to wait with you for the bus?" I smiled at her giving her a hug.

"No, go. It will be here in a couple of minutes."

"Fine, but be carefull." Riku sighed before leaving. I watched her retreating back before sitting down and waiting for the damn buss..._great_... I rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath. After a couple of minutes a girl sat beside me. She didn't look older than 14. She had familiar brown hair that were falling down her shoulders. Looking at her face I knew that she reminded me someone but I couldn't figure out who. I noticed that she was holding a school book and had a frown on her face.

"Do you need help?" I asked her with a smile. "You seem lost. I can help you if you want."

She gave me a big smile. "Really? Thank you! I'm Sayu by the way."

"I'm Yuki." I sat closer to her. "Maths?" I asked and she sweatdopped.

"Yeah. But I don't undersand anything. Usually my brother helps me but he must be on cram school by now."

I took a glance at what she had for homework and smiled again. "It's quite easy."

We spent a couple of minutes solving promblems. She was quite smart so it wasn't difficult for her to catch up. After we finished with her homework, we talked about random things laughing and joking almost every time. Needless to say, we became fast friends. Finally, the bus was here and we took our seats at the back.

"Wow! You're just like my brother! You are really smart!"

I laughed at her boldness. "You are not so bad yourself, Sayu. How old is your brother anyway?"

"Seventeen. He is a senior student and top of his class." I couldn't help but notice with how adoration and pride she was talking about him. It was cute. She reminded me of myself when I was always praising Near...At the thought of him I felt a little nostalgic. With Kira's case I hadn't realised how much I missed him...

"How about you? You can't be older than 18."

"Actually I'm 17 too."

"No way!" She gave me a questioning look. "Then you must know him. He is Light Yagami."

I felt my blood run cold. There was that weird feeling on my stomach that was making me weak and the memories of what happened earlier at school were making it worse.

I regained my posture and cleared my throat hoping my voice wouldn't betray my weak state. "Yes, he is in my class."

"Really? Then you must be Yuki Hiwatari, the other top student." She smiled and looked at me amused.

"Uh, yes...but how do you know about me?" I was a little surprised that she knew who I was. I only just met her and I don't think Light would talk about me.

Sayu gigled at my question. "I can't tell you. Light will be furious if he finds out!" So, he has been talking about me.

"Oh! That's my stop!" Sayu stood up and turned to look at me. "I'm so glad I met you! Whenever you want, you can come at my house to hang out! I'm sure Light will love it too! See ya Yuki-chan!"

I smiled and waved back before leaning back on my seat. It was weird. I'm trying to forget about him and there would be always something to bring him up. He was cute, even I had to admit it. But the way he looked at Riku like he wanted to get rid of her or something and the way he usually looked at me was scary.

* * *

><p>Next day was like the others, extremelly boring. Well, it wouldn't have been if I wasn't locked inside my room the entire day. But I was the victim here! Yes, I was stubborn and yes, I admit I was selfish. I didn't even care that I was hurting L's feelings. Ok, I was...a lot. But I was not going to give up so easily.<p>

There was a soft knock on my door. _Here we go again..._

"Yuki, could you open the door, please?" I rolled my eyes. I stood up and opened the door with a hard look on my face.

"_What?_" I snapped. But when I saw his face I immedietly regreted it. I couldn't see his eyes since his bangs were covering his eyes but I could see the troubled look.

"L? What's wrong?" I asked full of concern. I took a step closer only to be pulled in his embrance. He leaned a bit more than he was already since I was a bit shorter than him in order to burry his face in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sweety, what's wrong?"

L didn't anser. He only pushed me backwards slamming the door behind us and pushing me on the bed. He crawled towards me and hovered my body with his, his face resting on my neck. I storked his spickey hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"What happened L?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "The F.B.I called off the investigation in Japan."

I froze at my spot."Why?"

"It seems that Kira learned about the agents. They were all killed by heart attacks."

I knew it. Kira would eventually take notice that he was being followed. It was only a matter of time.

"The japanese police learned about the agents too."

I sighed. "And their reaction?"

"Not so good."

There were a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "You were right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hired those agents." He raised his head in order to face me. I could only melt at the way he was looking at me. I placed my hand upon his cheek. L only leaned against my touch before he placed a kiss upon my palm.

"I won't say 'I told you so'." I said with a hint of playfulness. L didn't say anything. He just stared at me for a couple of minutes which was making me awkward.

"I don't see you as a child, Yuki." His voice was a soft whisper. "It's not hard to realise that you are a woman now."

He caressed with the back of his hand my cheek before kissing me on the forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment. "Since last year I begun to notice you change."

L stared at me for a moment. He placed one hand on my waist while his other on my hip caressing it with his thump. There was a weird feeling in my stomach that was making me weak but it wasn't like that with Light. It was more pleasant. I could only stare at him and take his scent deep within me. He smelled fresh and soap.

"But you are only 17..." His voice held that whisering tone like he was talking rather to himself than me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

L smiled. "That after a couple of years you will understand what I mean."

I groaned in annoyense causing him to chuckle. I smiled at the sound of it.

"Laugh all you can for now because from now on every night my door will be locked so a certain someone won't be able to sneak in my room again!"

Suddenly L stopped laughing and stared at me with his widened eyes and all I could do was smirk.

"Is there something you want to tell me L?"

~Next Day~

"Kira kills all those who oppose him, even if they aren't criminals. We might be killed by Kira. Think of your lives, your families, your friends. Anyone who wants out of this case...please resign. There will be no consequences for resigning. I promise. Only those who have the conviction to fight Kira, despite what I've said, should stay."

The room was filled with whispers until almost all of them were exiting the room. Only six people decided to stay behind, among them the chief and Matsuda. _It's not surprising..._Kira only wants to achieve his goal and to do that he had to kill everyone who was on his way. It was natural for the police to resign. All those who were working in order to cacth Kira were in extremely grave danger..including me and L. But I was a bit surprised when I saw that Matsuda decided to stay. He was too young and had his life lying ahead of him...but he didn't back up. _What life? If Kira wins, we are doomed_. I gave a bitter smile at that thought.

There was a long moment of silence before the chief spoke again..._I really have to learn their names_.

"Only five, huh? Including me six...no, I should be glad there are six people who are willing to risk their lives to fight evil."

"I trust you have a strong sense of justice." L said only to gain a few glares.

"Wait a minute." Said one of them."Just now, L said he trusted us, but we don't trust L!" _Oh,no...I know were this is going..._

"L" said a calmer voice "We decide to put our lives on the line to capture Kira. You should know what it means to risk your life against Kira. Yet, you always direct us, without showing your face."

"I cannot work like that!" said the first one. _That man really needs to learn to keep his calm._

"L" said the chief after a moment " If you want to work with us to capture Kira, could you also come here?"

L didn't answer at first. He just stared at the screen before looking at me for a couple of minutes. I gave him an encouraging smile placing my hand above his and entwined our fingers. L sighed before speaking agaiin.

"I just said that I trust you." He started typing something and I leaned a bit too close to see what he was writing. My face was resting on his shoulder very close to his neck. As I breathed out a little, I felt him tense and stop his actions for a moment before he continued.

**I would like to keep what happens here a secret among the eight of us. I would like to meet with you six, whom I can trust, as soon as possible. But first, I'd like you to leave the National Police Agency building and discuss whether you trust me or not.**

A few moments later the office was empty. I wrapped my arms around his torso from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's much more easier now. We know who we can trust."

L placed his hands upon mine. "Don't be so sure, Yuki. I did expect most of them to leave but I also expect something like that to happen now."

"Don't be such a party pooper L!"

"I'm only stating the obvious. You always have to think all the likely possibilities and not those that are more convinient for you." We looked at each other for a moment.

"But that doesn't mean that you aren't a party pooper." I stuck my toungue at him only to have him pull my arm and place me on his lap, his arms wrapping tighly around my waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered.

"You will love me, care for me and never leave my side." L raised his brows in question.

"Don't worry. It's easy." I said. I smiled while storking his cheek.

"Don't you dare leave me." I whispered after a minute.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Later that night we were waiting for the six officers to come. L decided that it was best for them to come here and that the room we were staying would be the actual investigation headquarters. That means that from now on we would be moving every few days to a new hotel, much to my dismay. It was not that I didn't like moving out...it was the packing and unpacking that was driving me nuts. Anyway, I decided to reveal myself too as L's partner. I glanced at L. He was staring out of the window with a doze expression.<p>

"It's not that you haven't revealed yourself in public before. Riku has seen you."

"It's not the same, Yuki. Riku has our trust."

"And they don't?" He didn't answer.

I sighed and stood up heading for my room. Yes I was going to meet them too but first L had to make them trust him. Right now they were suspicious about L and it would be more difficult to accept me as a partner since they didn't know about me.

I closed the door behind me and laid on my bed. I turned my look on the side and took a glimpse of something white on my desk. I stood up and walked towards it. It was a white long box and had a small note on top of it. I took the note and smiled.

_**Always spoiling him...But I'm sure he will love it.**_

_**W.**_

I opened it to find a white puzzle with the black letter L on the corner. Near would love it. I chuckled before closing the box and putting it carefully on a drawer. He was thirteen now but always mature for his age. When he first came to the Wammi house he would be alone on the corner playing with his toys. As for his studies, he would always be the at top. Even though he was keeping his distance from the others, we became close friends. He would even show some emotions when we were alone. But after I left he distanced himself even from me. He wouldn't even talk to me on the phone. Roger told me that he closed to himself even more. I didn't blame him though. The first couple of months I was so much caught up with trying to convince L to let me involved in his cases that I had indeed forgotten all about Near.

I laid on my bed feeling a little guilty. But I had to concentrate on what was going on now. I had to wait for L to explain his suspicions over Kira to the them...and for them to stop questioning his identity..._right...this would take a while_...

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Unraveling

Overcast

I don't own anything, except my OCs!

I woke up the next morning and for the first time this week I was not tired at all. I streched my hands and turned to look out of the window. It was cloudy like it was going to rain. I always loved that kind of wheather and it was one reason that I liked winter so much. I smiled before closing my eyes again and drifting of to sleep...until it clicked. _L!_ My eyes snapped open and I quickly got out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom to get dressed. How did I forget? Last night the six police men that wanted to keep up the research for Kira were going to meet L and then me...and I fell asleep..._great! _after I dressed up, I pulled my hair in a slightly messy bun and went to meet up with them. I was going to kill L for sure for not waking me up.

I opened my room and walked to L's gaining the attention of every single person in the room. L looked at me and a small smile appeared on his lips. As for the others, all of them were looking at me like I was an alien or something except for the younger one who had a small blush on his face.

"I see you decided to join us even though it's a little late." L said, the smile never leaving his face. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards them.

"And whose fault is that?" I mutered a little annoyed but quickly I shugged it off and smiled at the others. Everyone returned it except for one who glared at me.

"Wait L! Why didn't you tell us that there was another in the room?" Again that man with his temper.

"Because I wasn't in this room. I was in the room next to it. Happy? I snapped at him causing him to glare even more. Seriously, I had just woken up and the first thing he did was to get on my nerves. And I was not a morning person...

"Manners, Yuki. You just met them. Anyway, this is Yuki Hiwatari my partner. We have been working together for two years and she is going to help us with the Kira case." L said with his usual monotone voice before returning back to his tea. The five police men stared at me in awe before the infuriating man spoke again this time glaring at L.

"And why didn't you tell us about her from the begining?"

I was ready to scream at him to shut up but L sensing my annoyence once again beat me to it ansering himself. "Because since you didn't know about her you wouldn't trust her."

"Not that you trust me now." I mutered earning a warning glance from L. I sighed before smiling again at the others.

"May I know your names?" I said adding a sweet tone in my voice.

The younger one, who I remembered to be Matsuda, answered first giving me a goofy grin. "I'm Touta Matsuda." While the others were ready to tell me their names too I burst out laughing earning surprising looks from everyone except from L. Matsuda only stared at me a bit embarassed before speacking again. "Did I do something?"

I managed to calm my self before smiling kindly at him. "Matsuda-san you shouldn't have given me your name. What if I were Kira? You would be dead now."

"But L said that you were partners-"

I smirked. "And what if L is Kira and I'm his partner in crime?"

"Yuki, I just managed to gain their trust and right now you are not helping to keep it that way." L scolded me but I could see a ahost of a smile at the corner of his lips.

I sweatdropped before apologising to the pour guy but Matsuda sweatdropped too at his own mistake before blushing again seeing me smiling at him.

"Anyway" I continued "no more games. So, who are you?"

The chief and the others stood up before introducing themselves.

"I'm Hirokazu Ukita."

"I'm Hideki Ide."

"I'm Kanzo Mogi."

"I'm Shuichi Aizawa."

"I'm Soichiro Yagami."

At the sound of his last name my eyes slightly widened. I didn't say anything and only stared at him. I could feel my heart beating faster than usual while I felt like I would melt right there and then. He couldn't be _his _father right? I mean, there must be thousand people with that name. I was keep telling that to myself but I couldn't ignore the possibility that they might be relatives. I was suddenly pulled off my thoughts hearing L saying my name.

"What?" I mutered finally taking my eyes of off the chief and focusing on L.

"Are you ok?" He had a worried look on his face. I quickly forced a smile before turning back to the men in front of me.

"I'm fine. Anyway, it's pleasure to meet you all. And I assume that Kira is not among us."

Aizawa for the first time didn't glare at me but gave me a questioning look...it was an improvement...

"How do you know?" He asked. I smiled at him before gigling a little.

"Because if any of you were Kira you would be in jail now." With the corner of my eye I could see the chief smiling at me. Aizawa only stared before smiling himself.

Everyone returned to their seats as I sat on the arm of L's armchair and placed a hand at his back. "Where is Watari?" I asked, my voice low and tender.

L looked at me before placing his hand upon mine on my lap. "He will be here in any minute."

I smiled ruffling his messy hair lovingly.

* * *

><p>The six men stared at Watari with awe causing me to chuckle. I would be shocked too if I didn't know him. Watari always gave the impression with his attire that he was a lot younger. Even Riku gawped when she saw him for the first time...you see, Riku was ready to meet a hottie under those clothes so it was a big shock for her...<p>

Watari removed his hat before waering that kind smile of his. "Good work, everyone."

No one replied. They all continued to stare at him until finally Matsuda spoke up. "T-this is Watari? Um, where is your attire?" I rolled my eyes and managed to hold back a laugh before turning to look at Watari.

"When I wear that, it's obvious that I'm Watari. Everyone would figure out that Ryuzaki is at this hotel."

"I-I see." Matsuda mutered.

"That I'm showing my face to you like this " Watari continued "is proof that L trusts you."

"I..I guess I feel honored." Matsuda said offended and gave an awkward laugh causing me to chuckle. I knew they didn't realise the importance of Watari's secret identity. He was kind of representing L on his cases even though L would speak from his laptop. No one except from me, L and Riku had seen his face and I guess this was a way from L's point of view to show them that we were not suspecting them anymore...for now at least.

"Ryuzaki, I've brought what you requested." Me and L turned to look at the box he was carrying.

"Please give them to everyone."

"Yes."

Watari opened the box to reveal six fake IDs. I turned to look at L with a scold look on my face. "Why don't I get one?"

L smiled giving my hand a gentle squeeze but I didn't smile back. "Not fair." I mutered.

Watari continued, not paying attention to my "childish reactions", as he called them. "These are your new police IDs"

"New?" Aizawa asked.

"Just take a look at them." I said giving him a smile.

Everyone opened the bandages and a questioning look appeard on their faces. "Both our names ant titles are fake."

He looked at me before saying. "Fake police IDs?"

"You know that Kira needs only your face and a name to kill. Since we can't change your faces we figured that we could give you these." I smiled playfully at them.

"We are pursuing Kira on that assumption. Isn't that an obvious course of action?" L continued.

"B-but, police officers carrying fake IDs..." Said Ukita but was cut off by the chief.

"No, if Kira needs someone's name to kill them, having fake name could easily save our lives. I think we should use them."

I looked up as all of them agreed to use them too and sighed in relief at their desicion...finally! they are thinking clearly!

"Well then," L said" if you absolutely have to give your name, please use your fake police IDs."

"And try to be careful not to use them by accident at police headquarters. It could be troublesome." I said as I stood up and walked towards Watari.

"Well then, I'd like all of you to wear these belts." I took out from the bag a belt and pointed it at them as I spoke.

"Belts?" Said Matsuda as everyone stood up and came closer.

"There is a transmitter hidden in the buckle. With this Ryuzaki will know your whereabouts. And if you press the buckle twice," Watari pressed the buckle and instantly his cell phone rang." my cell phone will ring. I will call you back immediately."

"In the morning" I said drawing their attention back to me "go to the police headquarters first. Then, using this you should confirm the room and the room number. Please also use them in emergencies." I walked towards the window and looked outside, giving them some private. I could hear them putting on their belts and Matsuda's enthusiasm.

"Cool! It's like we are special agents pursuing Kira."

"Matsuda! This isn't a game! Don't make such childish comments!" Yagami-san snapped at him.

"Yes,sir." I smiled at the poor guy. He was indeed young, maybe a couple years older than me..._just like L..._I looked at L. He must have caught my gaze cause he turned to me and smiled. I felt a longing feeling but I quickly brushed it off and smiled back at him. L looked back at the others before speaking again. "Oh, that's right. Who is at headquarters back at the police station?"

"Right now, nobody." stated the chief. I frowened at that.

"That's not good. Please take turns, making sure there's always someone there" I claimed.

"Understood. Aizawa, please go today."

"Yes, sir. It won't take long to get there from here." He said as he looked at me. I nodded before looking out of the window again.

"I guess you don't mind me going somewhere myself." I said as I headed for my room to get Near's present.

* * *

><p>I walked down the street across the headquartrs heading back at the hotel. I had sent Near his gift and in a couple of days he would sent me his reply as always...<em>Near...I miss you so much...<em>My heart ached as I thought of him. Maybe leaving the Wammi House wasn't a good idea after all. But if I didn't, I wouldn't get the chance to meet Riku. But every time I thought of him I would get homesick and nostalgic. He writted to me quite often or sent me a card but that wasn't enough. I missed them all. I missed Mello too, even with his cocky attitude. He would always compete Near even at things that concerned me. I smiled at that but I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me against a hard chest while he held a firm grip on my waist.

"May I know what makes you smile like that or rather who?" said a velvet voice. It took me a moment to realise who was it and I groaned in frustration when I did.

"No." I said as I tried to pull away but his grip around me only tightened. "Yagami-kun, let go of me!"

"I thought we agreed to use each other's first name, Yuki-_chan"_ Light said quietly and I glared daggers at him calling me that.

We just stared at each other for a couple of minutes until he reached up his hand and removed a few drops of snow from my cheek. His hand lingered there for a moment before he run his cold fingers down my neck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking away from him. But Light wouldn't take any of this. He pulled me even closer to him leaving no space between us while his fingers cupped my chin and lifted it a bit, forcing me to look at him.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"

I just stared at him with a hard look on my face. I tried to back away only to have his grip tightened around my waist. "Have it ever crossed your brilliant mind that maybe I'm not interested?" I snapped, not caring about the hurt look on his face. Light didn't answer at first. He took a slow deep breath before caressing with the back of his hand my cheek.

"And what if I don't care?" He whispered leaning a bit causing his lips to brush lightly mine with every word, causing me to shiver.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's not my promblem." I tried to put in my voice as much coldness as I could and from Light's icy look I knew I had succeeded. "Seriously Light! What do I have to do for you to leave me alone for once?"

For a moment Light's expression didn't change. But after a minute I could see a smirk forming on his lips and from a strange glint on his eyes I knew I had made a big mistake. But I didn't let that thought scare me. If I had a chance to get rid of him for a couple of days that was it.

"How about a small deal?" I shivered again at the sound of his voice. He had that stupid, annoying smart tone of his that he used every time he wanted something and I tried my best not to smack him. Instead I rolled my eyes in annoyence before speaking, keeping my voice calm.

I looked suspiciously at him. "What deal?"

"It's simple. I won't bother you, not even touch you for one whole week. You won't even realise that I'm in the same room with you. One week..."

I had to say that I was interested in his offer. One week to have to worry only about the Kira case. Not Light, nothing... Maybe Lady luck was smiling at me this time.

"And what's the catch?"

"Kiss me."

_Or maybe she was laughing her butt right now._ My brows rised in question as I heard his reply. But after a minute my question look turned into a deathly glare. Of course. Why would Light make things easy for me since he was only caring about his pathetic self.

"I was right. You have serious promblems with your hormones." I tried to shove him away but he was too strong. "Stop being so immature Light! And you have plenty of fangirls! Why are you stuck at me?" I shouted at him but he remained calm, that smirk never leaving his face.

"Beacause I want you. So, you accept or not?"

"No!" I shrieked in exasperation.

"Then you want me to corner you every time we meet."

"One week, huh?"

"One week. Unless you want more. But in that case you will have to do more." He whispered against my lips.

"No, thank you." I replied quickly.

Light leaned closer. I was hesitant at first before wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his one hand move on my lower back giving a gentle sqeeze on my behind earning a soft moan from me while the other remained around my torso. I took a deep breath before finally bringing my lips softly upon his. I tried to keep it at a slow pace but Light's lust had to get on the way as always. He hungrily moved his lips against mine until I felt something wet and soft begging for entrance. I tried to pull away but Light's hand starting giving me sensual squeezes now and then causing me to moan. Light took this as a chance to shove his tongue down my throat. A weak feeling surrounded me making think that I would drop on the ground if Light didn't hold me so tight..._fine if you want it that way_...I caressed with my tongue his softly while shifting my hips a little against his causing a deep groan to escape his lips. Soon we parted for air. My hands dropped on my sides but he didn't moved. His brownish eyes focused on my green ones and I could see his lust for more. He leaned to claim my lips again only to be shoved hard away from me.

"We had a deal. For one week you stay out of my way." I growled before turning my back at him and quickly making my way back at the hotel, secretly wishing he wouldn't follow me.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Gaze

I don't own anything, except my OCs!

"Yuki, you need to stop already!"

"For the tenth time today Riku...no." I said not bothering to open my eyes and look at her. These past three days she has been telling me the same thing; to drop the case and leave L to do all the work. Like I would do such thing. Everybody, especially Rika and Riku, knew that I would do my best to finish anything I started. But Riku as always was scolding me like I was a five year old.

I gave a sigh while I felt Rika storking my hair with a smile on her face. "It's like you don't know her, Riku. She is stubborn as usual."

I smiled back as I heard Riku giving a slight groan in frustration. I shifted my head a little on Rika's lap so that I could turn around and give my best friend a mocking grin. She just gave me a deathly glare before droping on the ground next to where me and Rika where sitting on the gass. I shifted my gaze on the other students in front of us until I met _his_. He looked at me for a second before I looked away but with the corner of my eye I could see hin sigh before turning back to his friends. _Like he would keep his word..._ Four days have passed since what happened between me and Light and the only thing he would do was to steal quick glances at me. My friends had noticed but I wouldn't dare to tell them what happened since I was always avoiding him like the plague. Not to mention that Riku would slice him alive if she knew...and then would get on my nerves with her teasiness until her last breath. And as for his fanclub, if any of them ever found out...I grimaced at the thought.

"Yuki, he is staring again." I heard Rika's soft voice but I didn't dare to move nor to answer.

"Isn't he looking at you weird?" Riku said.

"You mean more weird than he usually does?" I smirked

"Yes. I mean he always looks at you like he wants to take you here and now-"

"Riku!"

"- but now there is something more..." She turned to look at me with a suspicious look on her face. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed making almost everyone to give us wierd looks. Riku smiled before speaking again, lowering a bit her voice.

"Yes, sure! Now tell us!"

I gave a deep sigh as I stood up and starting walking away. But Rika and the little weirdo I called best friend entwined our arms and stopped me.

"Come on! Tell us!"

"No."

"You know you want to."

"No."

Riku stared at me for a while before a smirk started to form on her lips. She shared a look with Rika before both of them stood in front of me blocking my way.

"You kissed, didn't you?" Rika aked with a knowing smile on her face.

I raised one brow in surprise. "How can you possible know?"

"My dear Yuki! You can't hide from us!" Riku said. "You are finally showing a little emotion every time you meet him somewhere or your eyes meet." She poked my side playfully making me chuckle a bit.

"So romantic!" Said Rika with a dreamy look on her face. I almost vomited at this. I was NOT the romantic type...something that was making many girls stare at me like I was not human. And when I say most I mean _his _fanclub.

"So" Riku said again, making me focus again on her. " Shall we go and say hello now? Since you two are snogging I believe you have to announce it to everyone...you know, to get it out from your system!" She gave me a huge grin earning a loud groan from me. Riku chuckled before she and Rika hugged my arms from each side and made our way towards Light and his friends. I titled my head a bit so I could whisper to Riku.

"Don't think I don't know that the reason you want to go there is to be close to Kenji." I smiled as I saw her expression change at that particullar name, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Ah, yes...He was one of Lights friends and Riku had a small crush on him since last year. As for him, from what I've heard from Rika and others he wanted her since kindergarden or something. I liked Kenji, he was really sweet and that's why I gave Riku my blessings only to be chased around the school yard by a very flustered Riku.

"Awe! Is this a blush I see? Is dear Riku embarassed?" I smiled at her in a mocking way. Riku only smiled before stucking her tongue at me. "Shut up!"

As we made our way to them, I saw Light raising a perfect eyebrow before smirking down at me..._Don't hit him...relax...think something positive...teasing Watari...Hanging with Riku and Rika...swipping that annoying smirk off his face._

"Seems you can't stay away from me much longer." I felt him behind me, whispering in my hear while his fingers brushed lightly my own.

"Think again Light." I growled as I moved away from him and closer to Riku, who was chuckling with the others at whatever they were saying. Rika smirked at me since she saw me and Light but didn't say anything, only focused again on Riku. All the while one of Light's friends was smirking at me until he finaly started flirting, making me want to kill myself. But as the kind little girl I was I couldn't tell him to shut up and leave me alone and so I was trying to be nice and giggle at all the lame and cheesy lines he could master, feeling the whole time a pair of eyes burning holes on my back. I didn't pay attention until I felt someone grabbing my arm and dragging me inside the building. When we reached a corner Light pushed me against the wall before slamming his fist next to where my head was.

"Isn't it enough for you having me chasing you around like a dog? Do you have to be all over anyone in front of me?" His voice was harsh and I could see pure fury in his eyes. He was taking quick and deep breaths but he didn't take his eyes away from mine.

"What I do and with who it's not your business, Light." I said with an indifference in my voice while I had a blank look on my face.

Light glared daggers at me but didn't say anything. "Now" I said" If you'll excuse me I had to go back to my friends." But before I could take a few steps, Light crushed me against the wall with his body while he pinned my hands on the wall on each side of my head, his lips close to my ear.

"You don't want to mess with me, Yuki. I always get what I want. With the good or the hard way." He hissed against my ear. I felt him move his head a little before taking a deep breath against my neck, making me shiver. A loud groan escaped his lips as he burried his face at the crook of my neck while he entwined our fingers. After a couple of minutes he spoke again with his tender and and soft voice.

"Since what happened I can't get you out of my head. It was hard already but since you kissed me-"

"Don't you mean when you made me kissed you?" I said a bit louder causing him to stare hard at me but that didn't stop me. "Don't forget, Light. You said you would leave me alone for one week and there have been only four days."

Light gave me an annoyed look before leaning a bit, bringing his face dangerously close to mine. "If you want me to leave you alone, kiss me."

I frowned at this, struggling against his grip only to have it tighten. "That's what you said last time!" I almost shouted but managed to keep my voice down a bit not to draw attention.

He only smirked at this. "It's my deal. I can change it whenever I want."

"Of course." I hissed at him. "The spoiled brat wants to have his way as always."

Light leaned a bit more, touching lightly my lips with his but not before I kneed him on his groin hard causing him to fall on his knees in pain. "But I'm a spoiled brat too, Light." I said before heading back to my friends, not even caring to help him stand.

* * *

><p>"This is the footage from CCTV cameras that happened to capture the FBI agents who died in Japan on film."<p>

"Show me the following scenes involving Ray Penber one more time; him at the ticket barrier, boarding the train, and his death scene, please." Said L not even taking his eyes from the screen as the others searched for that tape. I gave a sigh before bringing my legs close to my torso and resting my head on my palm. We have been watching those tapes for many hours without finding anything usefull. It was late at night and everyone in the room were trying our best to stay awake. Except from L since he didn't take much sleep and was used to stay awake all night. I muffled a yawn before I caught him looking at me and threw him a glare.

"Don't you dare say it!"

L only sighed before turning back on the screen. For the past five hours L was telling to go to bed and as usual I ignored him. Even Watari tried before I threw him a smirk making him change his mind..._a little devil I was..._ L finally had stopped asking me to go to sleep, which I was glad. But those worried looks he gave me were even worse.

"Ryuzaki is right. You can't rest properly if you keep this up. You have school and studying...and staying awake all night won't do you any good." This time it was chief Yagami that spoke. I turned to look at him only to see him smiling kindly at me besides his tiredness. I pouted a little before bringing my legs close to my chest and placed my head on the top of my knees.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying too much. I'm not a small child." I mutered causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Don't bother Yagami-san. She can be so stubborn sometimes." L said making me smile in victory until he continued. "like a _small child_."

"HEY!"

"Ah, here it is." Said Matsuda while a slapped L playfully on the arm. "Let's see...Ray Penber arrived at Shinjuku station via the west entrance at 15:11. At 15:13, he boards the Yamamote line. Even if he was following someone, it's difficult to tell due to the fuzzy images. And then at 16:42..." Matsuda stopped and took the ice-cream Watari was giving him. "Thank you...and then at 16:42, he died on the platform at Tokyo station."

I gave Watari a thankfull smile as I took the ice-cream he handed me and turned back at what Matsuda was saying.

"Just as I thought. It's odd." L said.

"What's odd L?" The chief gave him a questioning look. I turned at L too and waited for his reply before I understood what he meant.

"Have you figured out something?" Matsuda asked.

"From what's been said we can deduce that between the time he boarded and the time he died, Ray Penber was at the Yamamote line, which takes one hour to do a full circuit, for an hour and a half."

"Not to mention the envelope." I said while taking a lick on my ice-cream.

"Envelope?" Aizawa asked. L played the tape again before pointing something on the screen. "Both by the ticket barrier and on the platform, he seems to be carrying an envelope or something similar."

"Oh you are right! He does! But in the moments preceding his death...it vanished! Good job on noticing that both of you!"

The chief took a look at a paper before speaking. "There is nothing that fits that description in the lost properties list."

"In that case it must have been inside the train." Said L but I didn't paid much attention. I was focused on Ray Penbar's death scene and leaned a bit to take a better look. He was lying on the floor and was trying to see something inside the train. "What is he doing?" I mutered drawing everyone's attention on me.

"What is it, Yuki?" L said moving closer to me.

"Look at this final video..." I pointed out while somone paused the screen. "it's like he is frantically trying to see iside the train." I said squeezing my eyes a bit trying to see what was inside the train but without success.

"Is it possible that it's a hint?"

L turned his head slightly to look at Yagami. "If that was Kira, don't you think it'd be interesting?"

"It can't be!" exclaimed in shock the chief.

"I doupt it too. If Kira is able to manipulate deaths from a distance, they wouldn't bother coming to the scene. But if that's what we are supposed to believe, they may have done something extremely daring here." L said before taking a bite from his ice-cream. I didn't payed attention to anything else they said since my eyes started closing and I drifted off to sleep but not before I felt an arm wrap around me bringing me close to a hard chest.

* * *

><p>"Yes...Yes...please hold. Ryuzaki, it's Ukita at the police headquarters. He says he's received an interesting call from a member of the public."<p>

"In that case, pass them the number to phone five and tell them to call that instead. Matsuda, you can turn on your sell phone...no...I meant please switch it on now."

Hearing L's soft voice, I slowly opened my eyes and found myself cuddled in a ball on the couch with a warm blanket covering me. I sat up and brushed the sleep from my eyes before focusing at what was hapening around me. Watari was sitting on the desk listening closely to what was L saying on the phone, just like the others. All of them looked more worn out than the other night and I could tell that L was a bit tired as well. They must have stayed awake all night searching for clues over Ray Penbar's death...and I fell asleep again! _Damn. _The police officers heard me move and turned to greet me with warm smiles on their faces which I returned.

"Ray Penbar's fiancée? Misora Naomi?"

My head snapped at L's direction hearing that name. Where had I heard that name before? Watari typed something on his laptop before turning it around so that we could see a familiar woman. Then I remembered. It was the one agent that was taking orders from L in order to solve the case in Los Angeles with BB. A shivered crossed my whole body as I remebered that psycopath. L didn't let me take part on the case. In fact, he was a bit overeacting even when I was leaving the hotel to go to school. He didn't dare to leave me alone even for a second which was one reason why we were fighting all the time back then. Anyway, as for Naomi I had met her only once and that was after L finally supressed his fears that I wouldn't be eaten alive with just a glance.

L's epression hardened as he hung up and gave the cell phone to Matsuda. "She disappeared a few days after her fiancé died."

"Anyone would have been depressed if their fiancé died!" Matsuda claimed.

"She wouldn't have commited suicide?"

"No. The Misora Naomi I knew was strong of heart and a brilliant FBI investigator. If anything, she would have been trying to catch Kira. Apparently she was with Penbar. She might have discovered something..." L paused for a second looking lost in his thoughts.

"Then Kira must have met her first. If she was his fiancée and the type of character you describe then she must have had some usefull clues for us. And if Kira tricked her somehow to tell him what she knew then he must have disposed her immediatelly." I said bringing L's attention back to me. "Which means he beat us to it." I added, smiling a bit at L's disappointed expression but when he spoke his voice held some strength in it.

"Everyone. From now on, we'll only be investigating those of who were under the surveillance by Ray Penbar. The subjects of our investigation will be two police officers and their immediate family."

"Who are the two police officers?" I heard chief Yagami asking with a hard look on his face and I didn't have to ask why he looked like that.

"Deputy Kitamura and his family...and chief Yagami and his family. I'd also like to be able to set up cameras and bugging devices in both households." L said while turning to look at Yagami, studying his reaction. I, on the other hand, didn't want to even imagine what he looked like. Even I was a bit embarassed at what L was asking and it wasn't only the fact that we were going to spy someone's personal life since I knew it was the only choice we had. Two nights ago I looked at the pack of papers L had once asked me to take a look. Those were reports with information about the police men and their families...Of course, I didn't tell any of them and especially L that I knew the chief's son...or rather how well we knew each other.

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki? That's out of the question! If it gets out, it will become a civil liberties issue; we'll all be fired." Aizawa exclaimed.

L looked from the corner of his eye the three police men. "I thought that we'd all put our lives on the line here, not just our jobs."

No one answered to that except of Yagami. "Ryuzaki, what's the probability of Kira being among them?" From his expression I knew that he was seriously thinking about it.

L thought about it for a minute before replying. "10%...no, 5%." _Really L? And you want them now to agree with you?_

"You are going to do all that based on just a 5% probability?" Matsuda gave an unbelieving look at L.

"Up until now, we haven't encountered anyone remotely suspicious. Even if there is just a 1% probability, it's worth investigating it thoroughly." I said, my voice soft and low. Aizawa and Matsuda looked at me before Matsuda turned to the chief.

"Chief!" But Yagami didn't pay attention to him and what he said next caused everyone in the room, excpet L, to stare at him in shock.

"I regret that my own family falls under suspicion. Very well, please set it up. In exchange, I want the whole house covered; from the bathroom to the toilet, I don't want to find a single place overlooked!"

L looked at him for a minute studying him before replying. "Thank you. I intend to."

"Chief! What are you saying?"

"He's right! You've got a wife and daughter!"

"I realise that! I know what I am saying. However, if we don't do it thoroughly, then there's no point in doing it at all! Just shut it!"

There was an awkward silence that none of us dared to break. Even the chief seemed to be ashamed of his outburst. His expression relaxed as he heard Matsuda apologizing.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry." He walked away from us and waited for L's decision.

"Well, the least I could do is to have only Yagami-san, Yuki and myself carry out the surveillance of his family. "Said L as he moved to sit on the couch next to me. "Watari, how long will it take to set up the surveillance cameras and monitors?"

"Once we know the times during which each of the houses will be vacant, we can set them up any time from tommorow onwards."

I took a deep breath and distanced myself from L on the couch causing him to give me a hurt look. I slighlty glared at him and looked towards the chief who was exciting the room. I stood up only to have L grab my hand softly.

"Yuki, you know we have to do this."

I glared again at him even more before releasing my hand from his grasp and headed outside to where the chief went.

* * *

><p>I found him later in the long corridor in front of a window and I knew by the hard look on his face that he had already regreted his decision. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit before he relaxed again. For a moment we stayed silent until I spoke first.<p>

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to." I said in a tender voice.

"If it is the only way to prove that my family is innocent then I will do it." came his quick reply. I let out a breath as I stood beside him. There was another long pause until he spoke again. "You know, I have a daughter and a son. She is forteen years old while he is seventeen. Sayu is so kind and always smiles and Light...he is serious and very smart. I'm proud for both of them." There was a smile on his lips as he talked about his children and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"You love them very much, don't you?"

"They mean everything to me..." His voiced cracked at the end.

I took a deep breath before finally saying it. "I know your son."

Yagami looked at me with a question look on his face but I continued. "Light...I know him. He is in my class." He didn't say anything, only stared at me. "I don't know why but I didn't want to tell it to anyone in the team."

"Even L?"

"Especially L." I mutured.

I looked back at him and saw him smiling at me. "He is a good boy."

I managed to smile back at him before replying. "Yes, he is." _When he wants to be_.

* * *

><p>Next day after school I found L and chief alone in the room. I immediately realised that they had set up the cameras and they where now spying the Yagami household. <em>Oh, joy<em>. I sat beside L and focused on the screen. Light was alone in his room and was reading...My eyes widened as I took a glance at what he was reading while a smile started forming it's way on my lips before I bursted out laughing. Yagami and L gave me weird looks while the chief was a bit ashamed himself.

"What a pervert!" I said among laughs. L only raised an eyebrow at me before going back to watch Light. "Has he been doing this since he got home?" I asked when I managed to calm a bit, the smile never leaving my face.

"Yuki, this is Yagami's son. Show some respect. And no. When he got back, he rested for a bit and went out again for almost half an hour before coming back and since then yes, he's been doing that. But it's normal for a seventeen year old boy." I snorted at that. _Light? Normal? FAIL! _

"Even though to me it seems as though he's using it as some kind of excuse like 'I check to see if anyone's been in my room because I read dirty magazines'."

I grinned. "Wait, he checked? How?"

Yagami only gave me a pleading look to stop but seeing me to want to know more he only gave a sigh before answering. "He had placed a small paper between his door and the door frame." He mutered.

My grin dropped in disappointment. I was expecting something more from Light. "So what? L was doing that all the time." I said leaning boringly on the back of my chair.

"I wouldn't if you didn't use to sneak in my room and in my things."

"I wasn't sneaking! I was just exploring!"

"My room...and my things."

"You are such a drama queen L!"

L only sighed and didn't answered, earning a victorious smirk from me. "Ryuzaki " said the Chief. " Don't tell me you actually suspect my son?"

_What? _My eyes widened before slowly I turned to look at Light again. He couldn't be Kira right? He was a weirdo, yes, but even he couldn't have done something so inhuman. But thinking about it again, I didn't find it surprising at all. Either way, I had to watch him closely at school too from now on.

"Oh, I definitely suspect him, alright. That's the reason I set cameras and wires in your and deputy's houses." L said not looking at him. I rolled my eyes and decided to be serious for once today. I looked back at the screen waiting to see anything suspicious. I didn't flinched or even make a comment about Light's taste on magazines even thought I was starting to consider what L believed that it was only a cover. But right now I didn't have any hints so we had to wait. So, here we were, waiting impetiently for Light to finish reading or rather admiring the photos. I was trying to focus and stay serious the whole time...REALLY! Until...

_"Argh, tricked by the cover again." _

Lets just say that Watari bursted inside the room with a worried look to find Yagami blushing from emparassment, L pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyence and me on the floor laughing hard and uncontrollably, with tears on my cheeks...

* * *

><p><em>"Onii-chan, it's dinner time!"<em> I heard Sayu calling her brother and I felt a bit guilty. Since we met we have been talking on the phone very often and had became good friends. We would talk about anything. Sometimes she even tried to set me up with her brother but that's another story. The point is that we were very close...and I was spying on her and her family.

Minutes later they were eating dinner...well, Light and his mother were while Sayu was drooling over her favourite actor. I smiled at her before sensing L moving on his place. I focused on him and saw that he was calling one of the other police men. "Aizawa-san, are the Kitamura family watching TV right now?" He listened to whatever Aizawa said before closing the phone. "Watari, quicky contact the TV station and ask them to broadcast that tape."

"Understood."

I took a quick glance at Watari before turning back to L. "Do you think it'll work?"

L placed his index between his lips before answering. "Let's hope so." After a minute Sayu started reading the message we had given the TV station to broadcast. _"The ICPO have decided to send in 1,500 investigators to Japan from the most developed nations to assist with the Kira case? 1,500 people? Wow!" _

I immediatelly focused on Light and studied his expressions but he was so calm and had a blank look on his face. "_That's really stupid of the ICPO. There's no point in making announcement like that. If they're going to send investigators in, they should have done it quietly. Even the FBI, who were investigating in the utmost secrecy were killed. This is just going to be a repeat of what's already happened. So this is probably a plan by the police to unnerve Kira by broadcasting it in such an exxagerated manner. But I think it'd be very obvious to Kira." _Light said with a matter-of-fact tone. I rolled my eyes...typical Light. Always quick to catch up. It was really annoying.

_"_Your son's very clever." Commented L catching the chief off guard. "Yes...well..."

"What do you think, Yuki?" I froze as both of them turned to look at me. My heart started beating faster as I watched L's penetrating look and I tried to mask my uneasiness with a blank one. I took a deep breath whishing my voice wouldn't crack.

"Yes, he is very clever." I said looking him in the eye. L stared at me for a couple of minutes before turning back on Light who was now heading to his room to study. But from the way he looked at me I knew he was suspecting something..._Oh, no...he knows. _I focused on Light too not daring to even move from my spot. We remained there for a couple of hours in silence just watching Light until Watari came holding a paper.

"Ryuzaki."

"What is it, Watari?"

"Two criminals reported on, for the first time, by tonight's nine o'clock news...the first, a bank employee under investigation for embezzlement and the second, a bag-snatching thief being held in police custody...both died earlier from heart attacks."

The chief gasped hearing what Watari said before standing up. "It's Kira!" Me and L didn't move for a second. So, Kira had striked again. But Light didn't move from his place and he had been stuying for hours. As for his mother and sister they were watching a soap opera the whole time. Maybe we were wrong about them, especially for Light. But from what we knew Kira can control the time of death. What if he had planned their deaths days ago? This couldn't be since Kira made it clear that he had that kind of power. So, how?

"At that time your wife and daughter were watching a soap opera. When that finished they switched the TV off and haven't watched it since. Your son has been studying from 19:30 till now. Kira needs a face and a name in order to kill. 'Anyone who wasn't watching that news broadcast can't be Kira?'." L mutered the last part more to himself. I didn't say anything since for the first time I didn't have anything to say. The idea that Light was Kira was very appealing but I needed proofs.

"That means that my family is innocent!"

"Yagami-san " I said a bit louder to gain his attention "calm down. You don't have to be so stressed. We don't want to suspect your family as much as you don't." The chief's face relaxed for a bit before he gave a deep sigh. But L didn't pay attention. He was deep in his thoughts until after a minute he spoke.

"Today Kira seems to have gone for extremely minor criminals immediately after their information was released. And the Yagami household seems entirely too innocent on the first day of surveillance..." L placed his finger again against his lips making Yagami even more stressed than before.

"L enough!" I growled at him before I turned back to the chief. "It's the first day so we are still suspicious. Please, let us keep up with this until we reach a conclusion." I gave him a pleading look but I knew I was asking too much. He was exposing his family to complete strangers and he even had to listen L telling him that one of them might be Kira. I took a deep breath slowly waiting for his reaction. Finally, he sat again on his chair not saying anything.

"Thank you." I gave him a thankful smile before turning on the screen. Light has finished studying and was now getting ready for bed. I raised one eyebrow while I smirked lightly watching his shirtless form but I quickly dropped it as I saw from the corner of my eye L looking at me with a strange look on his face, but when I turned to face him he avoided my gaze. Anyway, back to Light, I had to admit he was quite a sight..._maybe I was too harsh with him._ But before I could change my mind for him, memories of his yesterday's actions came back to me. _Yes, quite a sight...but quite a jerk too._

Review!


	11. Chapter 12

Contact

I don't anything, only of my OCs! Anyway this is something I wanted to write since I haven't updated for so long.

Two days have passed since the cameras were set up in the Yagami and Kitamura households. L, the chief and I hadn't gotten much sleep since we were watching every move of Yagami's family, but without an improvement. The chief's wife and daughter were quite ordinary in their lives and there wasn't anything suspicius about them, something I was glad for especially for Sayu. As for Light, he was either studying for hours or in his free time he was going out, probably with his friends from school. Nothing suspicius about him either. But I didn't give up so easily on him. I still had my doubts over him and I wanted to be completly sure before giving up on watching every step of his. Many times I had thought of hanging out more with him and his gang. But that would be more suspicius than it was already since I hadn't taken my eyes from him whenever we were at school, something that didn't go unnoticed from him unfortunatelly. Even Riku had taken notice that something was up. Over these passed two days I had become a little obsessed with Light being Kira. They were so alike in almost every way; arrogance, superiority, selfishness.

"Yuki, you are spacing out again." I turned slightly my head so I could face the object of my constant worries only to be welcomed by his brownish eyes. I stared at them for a moment before focusing back on the paper in front of us.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-kun." I managed to mutter before reading again our assignment. Light only chuckled, making my nerve twich in irritation but I didn't say anything. "It's fine. But I don't feel like doing this by myself for both of us."_ Like you would_. I rolled my eyes, still trying to ignore him. _Jerk._ But that's what happens when you are pairing with someone so that you can be close to him. So, here I was in the school library finishing with him a school project that we were assigned to do by our biology teacher. _So, yay for me!_

"Whatever." I glared at him before pushing my chair close to the desk and slightly far from his. With a hard look placed on my face, I started writting down a small paragraph of information from an opened book in front of me. For a couple of minutes I was only focusing on what I was doing, until I couldn't take that strong gaze of a certain pair of eyes any longer. I turned to face him once again meeting that arrogant smirk of his, his head resting on his palm and his eyes holding that strange glint they usualy had everytime I caught him staring at me.

"_What?"_ I hissed at him.

He chuckled again, that stupid smirk never leaving his face. "You know, Yuki, you are acting very strange these last few days."

I raised an eyebrow at that, my heart skipping a beat. "How so?"

He stared at me for a minute before bringing his chair close to mine. "You are sticking around me more than usual, something you never did before since you had the constant argue to avoid me. Then, all of a sudden you agree to do a project with me, which in ordinary terms you would avoid at all costs. Not to mention, your constant stares." I could only stare at him as he spoke feeling completly stupid but I didn't let my uneasy state rise on the surface. Instead, I rolled my eyes before going back on writting.

"Maybe I changed my mind." I said with an indifferent tone.

"Yes, that would explain everything...for someone that didn't know you so well."

I smacked my pencil down on the paper before turning back at him. "What is your point, Light?" I snapped at him, a bit louder than necessary.

"That I'm not so ignorant like you might think. Your snappish behavior gives you away, despite your constant tries." _Busted!_ I couldn't move from my spot, feeling my blood run cold. I tried to breeth normaly but the slight trempling of my body was quite evident to him since we were _this_ close. His piercing stare was too much right now and I quickly turned away from him before started gathering every book that was scattered on our desk. _Damn, his brains!_

"You are running through conclusions, Light. But I don't have time to waste on you pathetic theories. Don't worry about the project. I will finish it by myself." I stood up and headed for the bookself to put back the books before Light put one hand on the side of my head on the self and the other on one side of my waist trapping me between his body and the bookcase from behind. I felt his hot, steady breath against my ear and his whole body pressed hard against my back, his warmth making me weak in my stomach. Slowly, I turned around and leaned on the self behind me to create more space between us and stared at him, a serious look gracing his face. We remained like this for a couple of minutes before he draw away and headed for his things on the desk we were sitting before. While I was watching him gathering his things I couldn't help but wonder what changed. Normally he would have tried something while he had me there trapped. Then I would snap at him again or slap him before leaving him behind. Same old routine...so, what changed now? Not that I was complaining...

"Sayu wants you to come at our place sometime. She misses you."

I was jerked back from my thoughts when I heard his usual monotone voice but he wasn't looking at me like he was avoiding me or something. I stared at him for a minute before focusing on what he said. "Oh...tell her that one of these days, when I have more free time I will definatelly come to see her." _And when there aren't any cameras left... _I said while I started putting my books inside my bag. I looked up to see Light but he was leaning on the door frame waiting for me. We exited the library and until we reached the school entrance neither of us had spoken and Light didn't even look at me. I was trying to steal some glances from him but still he was avoiding him. What was that all of a sudden? I never liked those awkward silences and more importantly I didn't like being ignored. It's one of the top rules if you want to hang around me...alive. If you don't believe me, ask dear Watary about it...

I turned to look at the scenery around me since we were cutting through a park. There weren't many people around only some couples leaning on the grass or a few people sitting on the benches. It was so quiet and peacefull that a small smile made its way on my lips, until I caught sight of him again...ignoring me. With a couple of quick steps I was infront of him blocking his way, a smile on my face. Light stared at me with a brow raised in question. "You are on the way."

"You are ignoring me."

"You are getting on my nerves."

"Continue ignoring me and I assure you I can do more than that."

"You are such a child." I glared at him when those words escaped his lips. "Fine." I turned on my heels and sat down on the nearest bench I found with my arms and legs crossed and my head turned away from him, a frown on my face. "Off you go then! I don't think you want a child bugging you." I heard Light chuckle a little before he sat beside me and leaned so he could whisper in my ear.

"You would never bug me Yuki even if you tried." There was another soft laugh of his since I was still trying to ignore him before he stood up and offered a hand at me. "Come on, it's getting late. We have studying to do and I believe you have a project too."

"I don't care! Do the damn project on your own!"

"Yuki, please?"

"No!"

I stared at him catching him smiling at me kindly. I couldn't help but to crack a smile too before taking his hand and standing up. We stayed there for a few moments staring at each other, a small gap between us. I cleared my throat a bit before taking a few steps back and started walking away but stopped when I saw that he hadn't moved and was still staring at the spot infront of him were I was standing before. "Move, Light! I don't have all day to wait for your exellency." I smirked playfully at him and continued my way with slow pace so that he could reach me.

"So, you are still doing the project right?"

I groaned before I slapped him playfully on the back of his head.

Review!


	12. Chapter 13

Contact

**Part 1**

I don't own anything, except for my OC.

"I've been over the audio and the video footage from the last five days, a countless number of times. I'd like to share my conclusions with you all. Within the Kitamura and the Yagami family I observed suspicious behavior from..." L paused for a second bringing a small chocolate close to his lips while making the others nervous waiting for him to finish his sentence. "no one." With the corner of my eye I could see the chief sigh with a relieved smile on his lips, despite his tiderness.

"I'll remove all the surveillance cameras and bugging devices." L continued.

Matsuda sighed too with relief but there was a disappointed look on his face. "So there weren't any suspects after all..." I opened my mouth to protest but the chief beat me to it. There was a determined look on his face while his voice held such strength that I hadn't heard for many days.

"Hang in there! We need to pull ourselves together and start all over again!" I smiled at his words. It was quite obvious that with L's desicion he was more confident now. I was glad myself too. Over these past few days Light and I were more friendlier with each other...well, _I_ was while he had stopped cornering me with every chance he got and I liked him more for that. Not that I didn't suspect him being Kira but at least I wasn't ready to explode at any moment when I was around him.

"Please don't get the wrong idea." Came L's answer with his usual indiferent tone. They all turned to look at him with surprising looks. I, on the other hand, tensed a little since I was certain that L too was not so sure about the chief's son not being Kira. " What I actually mean is that, judging by this footage alone, there doesn't appear to be anyone that's suspicious."

"What?" I glanced a little at the chief and seeing his shocked expression I couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"Even if Kira was amongst them, they've done nothing to expose themselves. If anyhting, they appear to be killing criminals as per usual." L said as he reached for his tea, taking a few sips before he added more sugar in, making me smile a little.

"So, Ryuuzaki, do you think that Kira may still be one of them?"

L didn't answer at once, as he stired with a small spoon his tea. He stared at me for a minute before looking back at Yagami-san. "As I said before...there's a 5% chance." No one said anything else since they all seemed to be drawned in their own thoughts. I sighed, before standing up and headed for the window, leaning against the cold glass while looking outside. L was still suspecting Light. But like he said, there was only a small possibility that he could be Kira. He didn't act strange or did anything that would lead us to catch him. But still, I couldn't think of anyone else. His father was on the Kira investigation and it was clear that he wouldn't back out now and Ray Pembar was spying on him some days before he died. Then there was the Kitamura family that was being followed by the FBI agent too but it didn't match. If Light was Kira then he would have more possibilities to spy on us through his father, perhaps even learn L's true identity. A shiver passed through my body at that thought before turning my head to look at L. He seemed lost deep in his thoughts as he stared blankly at his cup. As if sensing my gaze, he moved his eyes on me and smiled as I moved to sit on the arm of his armchair.

"Everyone, I believe you need to rest a bit. After all this work you deserve it." I said as I gave each of them a warm smile. They didn't say anything as they stood up and headed for their rooms that L and Watari had arranged for them in the hotel, but not before giving me their thankfull smiles. As the last one excited the room, I turned my attention to L, ruffling his messy hair tenderly.

"You need some rest too, L." I said softly but he didn't seem to have listened to me. He had placed the tip of his thump on his lips as he usually did when he was thinking while looking into space. After a couple minutes of silence he finally spoke. "Even with the cameras up, Kira managed to kill criminals. We don't know how he can do it but even if he was doing it with his mind, he would have reacted in some way...his expression or behavior would reveal something and-"

"L!" I exclaimed loudly trying to gain his attention. L tensed a bit before turning lightly his head so that he could face me. "Please, get some rest! You won't do yourself any good If you keep this up!"

He didn't answered, just stared while his gaze softened at my pleading tone. I sighed as I stood up and made my way to his bed to retrieve a warm blanket. I headed back to him, wrapping the blanket slowly around him before taking my place next to him again, a frown on my face. Why did he have to be always like this? He didn't care about his health at all. Instead, I had to take care of him every time. It was not that I didn't want to or anything, but he would always make me worry with his usual hobbits.

Beside me I felt movement but I didn't paid attention until I felt his cold hand upon mine on my lap. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him. He was staring me again with those big black eyes and I couldn't help but to melt from that cute expression on his face. Immediatelly, every previous thought was left behind. I smiled, before storking his black, spiky hair.

* * *

><p>I tapped my fingers on the desk infront of me waiting impatiently for the exams to begin. It was not that I was stressed about them, just bored and frustrated for having to wake quite early in order to be here on time. <em>Remind me to kill Watari and Riku for that...<em> I took a glance for the hundrenth time these last ten minutes around the big classroom, scanning the people sitting on their desks. Of course, I would always avoid a specific pair of black eyes a few seats behind me. Oh, yes...L had the perfect plan, as always, to reveal his idenity to Light. And since Light was taking the exams for the To-Oh university, he was going to take them too. Oh no, wait..._we_ were going to take them. Also, we had to pretend that we were complete strangers to each other. No promplem in there...until Light and L meet. That's when I would be in big trouble for not telling L about me and him.

_I'm __**doomed**__!_

I gave a heavy sigh as I thought that. With the corner of my eye I saw L taking a glance at me before turning infront of him again. He was sitting in his usual position, with his legs close to his chest and his hands resting on his knees. Seriously, I told him many times that sitting like would gain a lot of attention and we were supposed to be discreet. But L, being L, didn't listen. Like he would listen to me. Anyway, I searched for our target and he wasn't anywere to be found except for an empty seat next to mine that I assumed it was for him. Where the hell was he, anyway? I didn't come here for nothing and more importantly I didn't wake up at 6 a.m for him being late or worse not coming.

I was ready to slam my head on my desk until I heard some girls giggling and whispering something about a cutie or something. _About time! _I slightly turned around and finaly spotted him making his way to his seat, always with that arrogant look on his face. As he passed by the same girls, they blushed and started giggling more making me want to vomit or something. He sat on his chair and didn't even bother to look around him, for which I was gratefull. He just placed his head on his palm, a bored look on his handsome features and stared at the front. For a couple of minutes I studied him, my eyes traveling from his that were covered by brownish hair to his thin lips and then at his torso. Quickly, I averted my eyes from him and turned around, all the time feeling a little weak on my stomach. It wasn't that I liked him. Yes, he was handsome and had a nice body as I came to realise these past few days...but still! he knew how to get on my nerves...despite the fact that we were finaly getting along I was still not so sure about him. I guess old habits never die. Besides it wasn't his fault for being a weirdo. _You big, arrogant, stupid, selfish, jerk-_

"Yuki?"

_Shit..._

I forced a smile on my face before turning my head to face him, the whole time wanting to kill myself. Light was staring at me, a big smile on his face. "I didn't know you were taking the entrance exams for the To-Oh too."

"Well, yes. It's worth a try." I said, the smile never leaving my face. I tried to catch with the corner of my eye L's reaction, but the stupid detective was staring at us with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's not that you won't get in. You have the brains..." came Light's reply, making me focus on him again.

"Don't be so sure about that, Light. Besides, aren't you tired of me already? Being on the same class for three years would make someone think that you must have enough of me." I said, laughing a bit and turning at the front. But as I leaned back on my chair, I felt him moving closer to me, his lips only inches away from my ear.

"Don't be so sure about that, Yuki." He breathed against my ear until he moved slowly down on my neck and placed a soft, wet kiss on the soft skin before pulling away, a satysfying smirk on his lips. I, on the other hand, was ready to explode at any moment but not from just anger. L was right behind us, never taking his eyes from me or Light from the moment he spoke to me..._great._ I didn't have the strength to turn around to face him or slap even Light.

"Why so serious, Yuki? Not an insult? It's not like you at all." I really wanted to smack him hard but I managed to compose myself quickly before I would make a scene infront of everyone. Instead, I crossed my arms on my chest and ignored him for the rest of the time until finaly the exams started.

I tried to focus on the paper in front of me and I was doing a very good job not grabbing Light's head and starting slamming it on the desk. I looked at him and saw him taking a quick glance at the questions before finally taking his pen to begin. I rolled my eyes and returned back on my paper until I heard someone passing me before he spoke.

"You there, Number 162. Please sit properly." I tensed a bit, knowing exactly to whom he was talking to and I could feel Light beside me tensing a bit too before turning around. I turned around too and saw L looking at Light with his big eyes, a blank expression on his face. He didn't even spare a glance at me, not that I was complaining. He was just looking at Light, studying his every move and expression carefully. Light had a hard yet curious look on his face before rolling his eyes and turning back around to finish his exam. I returned too on my paper but still my blood was running cold, since I knew L's next move, not to mention what was awaiting me back at the hotel...

Review!


	13. Chapter 14

Contanct

**Part 2**

I'm BACK! After sooooooooooooooooo long I finally found some free time to write again!YAY!And thank you so much for the reviews! Anyway, I don't own anything except my little Yuki!

_Have you ever felt that even though you are trying to keep things in order and not to cause anything bad, you always end up messing everything? That even tough you are trying to be as close as you can to someone, you will definitely screw it up? I have. In fact, I think this is the only thing I am capable of doing...No matter how much I try, I always end up betraying him in some way...many people would say that I am overeacting. But, I know, from the moment I look at his face, that he is disappointed with me._

I gave a sigh as I sat on the couch across from him tensed and not even daring to avert my eyes from my lap in case I meet his. My breaths were short and I could feel my heart beating fast as I was waiting him to speak. We hadn't spoken at all since we left the University. He didn't even look at me on the whole way to the hotel. As for me, for the first time in my life I was contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave'(1). I focused my attention on the sound the cubes of sugar were making when L was dropping them slowly on his tea. _Very slowly_... I rolled my eyes even at my uncomfortable state. Seriously, was he doing this on purpose? I gave another sigh as he dropped the last one and started stiring his tea with his small spoon, making small noises when it was hitting the fragile china. I slowly raised my eyes at his form and glanced at him for a minute as he took a few sips from his drink before placing it again on the small table between us. When our eyes met, mine immediatly dropped again on my lap, suddenly finding my jeans very interesting.

"Yuki, If you have something to say, please feel free to share it with us."

I tensed a bit more as I heard his monotone voice and I could sense a tone of annoyence too. I took a deep breath as I slowly raised my gaze to meet his. From the corner of my eye I could see Watari near the window frowning a bit too at me. My guilt raised a bit more at that. Great, even Watari was pissed. And this time he was for sure. I stared at him for a few seconds thinking of what to say. How could I explain to him why I didn't want him to know that I knew Light since I couldn't even explain it to myself? Light was his, and mine, number one suspect. Although there was a small chance he was Kira since we weren't quite sure and didn't have any evidence, still being around him for three years was something I'm sure L would want to know. But I couldn't go to him one day and say "Hey L! Remember Light Yagami? The guy that you suspect of being Kira and had all his house bugged? Yeah, he is in my class. Isn't that great?". I sighed again. _Yep, I'm screwed._

"Well, I don't think I do anymore." I gave a nervous laugh but seeing that both of them were still frowning at me I sweatdropped before frowning too. "Ok, fine! Yes, I know him and yes the chief knows already. No, I didn't want you to know. Why? Because I don't know. Satisfied?" I said, my temper getting the best of me which was a deadly wrong move from my part.

"Not quite." L said. I took a deep breath in order to compose myself and not to scream at him. What else did he want to know?

"You forgot to tell me the part of you and him being _that_ close." He took a few more sips from his tea before focusing again on me. I, on the other hand, was ready to drop dead on the floor from embarrassment at any minute. Instead, I leaned more back until my back was hitting the back of the couch before I drew my legs close to my stomach with my hands resting on my lap.

"That's private." I muttered. As soon I said those words he glared a bit at me. I froze at his action but bit my tongue not to say anything cause I knew I would make things worse. I sat there staring at him, waiting for his reply. L stared or rather glared at me, his eyes never leaving mine and in response I glared at him too.

"Yuki, you do realise that there is a small possibility that he is Kira." Watari's voice broke the silence but it was not enough to end the glare contest between me and L. I could sense some coldness on his tone but most of all it held worry.

"As you said _small._" I said narrowing my eyes more at L.

"Don't forget, Yuki. You were suspecting him too." came L's quick reply.

"I didn't say I don't believe he is Kira, just that we are not sure."

"And I told you once that I don't like it when you are hiding things from me..." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper but it was enough for me to hear it and feel once again the guild stab me like a knife.

"L, I'm sorr-"

"We are partners Yuki, and yet you don't act like it. How do you expect me to trust you when you don't trust me?"

When I heard him say those things to me I felt the entire word crushed down. Did he mean that he didn't trust me? All these years we are together and yet he still was having his doubts about me? And did he actually think that I didn't trust him? I looked down again as I felt my eyes burning. I blinked a few times to push away the tears that were ready to fall at any minute. But no matter how much I tried more tears were threatening to fall. What was he thinking now? Did he regret picking me for a partner? Was he reconsidering it?

_Have I disappointed him again? _

A biter smile made its way on my lips as I slowly stood up, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry but I'm a bit tired. I'll see you later." My voice was hoarsh but steady as I spoke. I made my way towards the room not even sparing a glance at them and when I closed the door behind me only then I let a few tears to fall down my cheek before brushing them away quickly. I changed on my pyjamas, crawled on my bed and seconds later I was falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I was sitting under a sakura tree studying every person on campus. The university had arranged a cermony in order to welcome all the new students. Many days had passed since the exams and finally we had the results. Me and L were accepted and Light as well. But I didn't care since It was the last thing I would give a damn these days. I was still upset about how bad were things with L. We had many fights in the past but this time I could tell the difference. Even Watari, who had lectured me about the whole Light 'thing' and not telling them anything from the start, this time he didn't do anything to help make things better. But the worst part was that L had became distant and I was begining to think that we were back at how we used to be at the begining; him being so formal and me being awkward around him but this time I didn't even try to hide it.<p>

I felt a light tap on my shoulder bringing me out of my trait of thoughts. I turned around and for the first time these days I smiled. My best friend was here, her lips formed into a smirk while she was leaning on the tree with her arms crossed on her chest. I couldn't help the smirk that was making its way on my lips. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come and feel proud for my best friend?"

I couldn't control myself anymore as I quickly stood up and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe you came here for me!" I said as I was letting her go. Riku's smirk didn't flatter one bit as she gave me an amused look. "Who talked about you? I was talking about Light." I giggle a bit as I playfully slapped her arm causing her to laugh.

"Seriously Riku? Light?" I asked playfully.

"What? He may be a total selfish jerk some times, with big ego but that doesn't mean I don't like him!"

I laughed hard with my best friend before she enveloped me in a friendly emprance. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She said as she gave me a big smile.

"Why? You didn't think that I would get in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well, we all know that you don't have brains like mine so-"

"It was easier for me to get in."

"Exactly! wait..." She had a confused look on her face before we both bursted out laughing drawing everyone's attention. "So" she said after we had calmed down a bit. "where is my dear L?"

At the mention of his name my smile immediately dropped and was replaced with a frown before I looked away. Riku was studying me very carefully and by the look on her face I knew that she realised what happened. "You were fighting again, weren't you?" My voice couldn't come out and instead I gave a simple nod. I heard her sigh before she spoke again. "What happened this time? Did he do something?"

I shook my head and turned to look at her with a sad look on my face. Her eyes softened as she studied my expression but she didn't say aything as she waited for me to speak. I took a deep breath as I felt again that familiar stinging in my eyes. "Actually it was my fault." She gave me a questioning look but I didn't dare to continue. Riku didn't know about our suspicions of Light being Kira and I didn't think If it was safe for her to know. I looked at her for a minute before I forced a smile on my lips. "It's nothing so don't worry. You know me and L; we are constantly like this."

"Yeah! You guys are driving me crazy with your fightings! But hey, I'm sure that you'll work things out again as always." She gave me a hopefull smile that made me smile more. Her smile turned into a smirk as she looked past my shoulder. "And I was wondering if I would see him today." I gave her a questioning look before I turned around to look of what or rather whom she was speaking about. A few feet away from us was Light with a bored look on his face and totally oblivious to the small gang of girls that were gigling at his sight.

"Uhh...not here too! Seriously, that guy has a fanclub in every place he goes!" Riku groaned as she rolled her eyes at the sight.

I chuckled at her before a mischievous smile appeared on my lips. "What? Don't tell me that dear Kenji doesn't have one."

At the mention of his name a faint blush covered her cheeks before she immediatelly looked away and back at Light. "Shut up." I laughed more as I watched a small smile gracing her lips.

"But yes you are right. It is quite tiring watching all those girls drooling at his sight."

"Tiring? Is little Yuki jealous of the fangirls?" Said Riku with a huge smirk on her lips. I slapped lightly the back of her head causing her to groan in annoyence but the smirk didn't leave her face.

"Anyway, do you know what I like about fangirls?"

I gave her a confused look before shooking my head.

Riku giggled a bit. "The look on their faces when they are jealous. Watch and learn dear, Yuki." She said before she screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone to look at her with shock look on their faces. "LIGHT YAGAMI!" Light's head snapped at our diraction while Riku was waving at him like mad and gesturing for him to come here. A smirk quickly was placed on his lips as he made his way towards us while eyeing me up and down. Riku noticed the way he was looking at me before she groaned. "Of all your outfits, you had to wear a mini skirt today with boots? Seriously, Yuki do you want him to have a nosebleed or something?"

"Shut up." I muttered but couldn't control the smal laugh that escaped my lips.

"Oh look at their faces! Where is that damn camera?" Riku was searching hurriendly her bag until she pulled out a camera and took a few pictures of the fangirls who were glaring daggers at us." Oh boy! look at them!" I giggled as I saw her putting with care the photos on her bag. Light, who was right infront of me the whole time, was giving Riku a what-the-hell look. She, however, was looking around the campus with a goofy grin until her eyes landed on him.

"Hi Yagami-kun!"

"Uhh...hi Katsura-san." His eyes then found me after giving another weird look towards Riku. "Congratulations. I knew you would make it."

I gave him a soft smile. "Congratulations to you too. Seems like we are going to be together for a couple more years." I gave a soft laugh while he gave me a warm smile.

"Well, my friends! I knew that both of you would make it since both of you are nerds!" I smiled and rolled my eyes but Light only gave her an annoyed look. "Oh! And by the way Light! nice outfit! I love men in suits!"

"Riku, you are embarrassing him."

"Am not!"

I rolled my eyes at her before focusing on Light again. "How is Sayu?"

"She's fine. She speaks all the time about you." He rolled his eyes at his sister's acts but I only chuckled before I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I turned my head to stare at its owner only to come face to face with Riku who still had that goofy grin. "Hi!"

I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. "So" she said again "shall we go inside?" She didn't even wait for either of us to answer as she made her way inside the building. I giggle as I wached her retreating back and me and Light followed her. There was a comforting silence around us but I there was something weird this time. There was na uncomforting feeling like someone was following me closely from behind but every time I turned around there was nothing suspicious only people entering the building. "Is something wrong?" Light asked as I turned for the tenth time to look behind me.

"It's just that..." I stop for a second before turning at the front again and made my way to a seat while Light took one on my left and Riku on my right. "I thought that someone was following me. But I guess it was my imagination." I said as I gave him a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess." He said while he forced a small smile but I was confused to see that he looked pissed for some reason. But before I could ask him about it, I saw L taking a seat beside Light withough sparing me a glance but I knew quite well that he saw me. Immediatelly my face fell at the sight of him and turned my attention on my lap. I saw with the corner of my eye the detective giving me a small glance before focusing on the front. I gave a deep sigh. _It's going to be a __long__ cermony_.

* * *

><p>"Now for all the freshman address. And our freshman representative, Yagami Light."<p>

"Hai." Said Light before he stood up

"Likewise, freshman representative Hideki Ryuga." At the mention of L's fake name many gasps were heard along with many whispers. I rolled my eyes and turned to see that Riku too was giving an are-they-truly-stupid-or-they-are-faking-it look. I shrugged trying to ignore all the whispers about L and Light. "Why aren't you there too?" She asked finally.

I avoided her eyes before answering. "They had scored 100% in all the subjects."

"And you didn't?" She raised her eybrows in question.

"Uhh..no?"

"Don't tell me you made mistakes on purpose!" She exclaimed, making many people around us to give us death glares.

"Shh! calm down! Yes I did a few but I did it so that I wouldn't draw the attention."

"You have serious mental promblems, you know that?"

I stuck my tongue at her not bothering to respond and focused back on Light and L who were making their way towards us again. I could see that L was whispering something to Light the whole way. As they sat back at their seats L continued talking to Light,who had a bored look on his face, but as hard as I tried to listen I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was ready to give up until I heard L whisper something to L very clearly. **"I'm L."**

My body went rigid. Here we were with our number one suspect and L was revealing himself. What was he thinking? But more importantly what was Light thinking? I turned my head to stare at Light and I was surprised to see his face absolutely calm, not even the slightest hint of shock on his features. He turned to look at L and said something to him before turning back to watch the cermony. L was too focused on the man that was speaking on the microphone but I knew that he was actually studying Light's reaction. I turned on my front again not wanted to give any wrong impressions but there it was again. That wierd feeling that something was right behind me, only inches away from me. It gave me a shiver down my spine and I tensed a little. But what made me more confused was Light's once again angry look. _Weird._

* * *

><p>"The cermony was incredible!"<p>

"Riku, you didn't pay attention even to the half of it."

"I did!"

I rolled my eyes as we made our way outside with Light close behind us, a hard look on his face as he was in deep thought. "Light, are you there?" I said as clapped my fingers infront of his face. He tensed a bit as he focused on us before smiling. "Come on mister top student! we can't wait you for long!" I said playfully while Riku made her way on the campus and sat under a sakura tree.

"Yagami-kun!" _Oh no..._

We turned around as soon as we heard the familiar voice calling him to meet its owner. L was standing a few feet away from us looking directly at Light. Light's face harden a bit again as he saw him but didn't say anything. He just watched as the detective made his way towards us and I could feel him tense a bit. There was an awkward silence between them before I cleared my throat and smiled at both of them.

"Oh yes. I believe introducions are necessary." Light said.

"You are right. So, this is Yuki Hiwatari my partner on Kira case." came L's monotone reply. I managed all my strength to keep the smirk that was ready to show up away from my lips but seeing Light's shock expression I couldn't control myself for much longer. Light slowly turned to face me and all I could do was smile at him. After a couple of minutes he regained his composture and managed to smile a bit at me. "You are working on the Kira case?"

I nodded at him before I took a quick glance past his shoulder to look at Riku who was gaving me a questioning look but as I smiled at her she shrugged it off and continued searching her bag. I turned back to Light who was now looking at L. "And Katsura-san...does she know about-"

"Of course not!" I quickly intervered, not wanting my best friend to be part of this whole mess. "She doesn't even know L." Light only gave me a suspicious look which I returned with a glare before he gave a sigh and spoke again. "Why are you telling me this, Ryuga?"

"As I said to you at the cermony I believe you can be big help to solve the Kira case so that's why I'm revealing who will be your partners if you accept."

Light stared at him, pure doubt on his eyes but didn't take things further. Instead, he just nodded before he took a quick glance at me. There was a long moment of awkward silence which neither of us dared to break until...

"How about a group photo?"

I released a breath I hadn't realised I held all this time as Riku entwined our arms together. "Oh! and the name is Riku Katsura by the way!" She said as she gave her hand for L to shake and I couldn't suppress a small smile that formed on my lips. For once I was glad that she was eavedropping on us.

"Ryuga Hideki." L said while he shook her hand.

"So how about that photo?" But before either of us could respond she was pulling us under the sakura she was earlier sitting and sat us down. I gave her a glare since she had put me between the two men but she only smirked at me creating a triangle with her fingers before going to some random guy and gave him the camera to take the photo. She ran to us and dropped on the ground with her head on my lap and making the symbol of peace with two of her fingers. _How ironic_. I felt Light comming closer to me, a bit too much than necessary and I could feel a weak feeling in my stomach as I felt his breath on my exposed neck but I came into my senses quickly as I felt L too coming closer, just enough so that our arms were touching. His one hand was right next to mine on the grass, our fingers brushing. I turned to look at him before I turned again on the front with a small smile a few seconds before the photo was taken but I could sworn that I saw L giving me a small smile...

(1)POTC!YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Review!(you know you want too!)


	14. Chapter 15

Doubt

**Part 1**

Hello again! Here is a new chapter of my dear Yuki's story! Enjoy! As usual I don't own anything, except my OCs.

It was a peaceful morning at the university. Students were seen here and there, some of them heading to their classes, whereas others were enjoying the warm sun while chatting with their friends. Their voices were very distant to me as I was focused on my mystery book, sitting on the grass under a sakura tree. Even though I didn't like thoose types of book, considering that I had to solve mysteries since my early teens, that specific book held my interest. I knew pretty well that it was not the whole plot that had gained my attention but the person that had given it to me back at the Wammi house. Although we weren't that close, or should I say not close at all, _ he _decided that I should be the one to have it. And many years later I was still curious about him, or rather what was he thinking the whole time. _Even though his dead now..._

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Yuki-chan! You've met him many times! Tell us about him!" said Linda's overexcited voice. She was a few years younger than me but she was such a good friend. I grinned at her before sitting at the small circle that was created by five more children that were left at the room and were too looking at me with excited, round eyes. Well, except of two. An 8 years old boy with blond hair that reached his chin was trying to appear indifferent even though I knew he was as eager to know as the other children in this room. But Mello would never show emotions like these to anyone especially when a certain small, white-haired boy was around. I earned a small smirk from the blond before I turned back at my little friend. _

_"Linda, I told you already. He is just...different." I gave her a small smile, which turned into a small laugh as I saw her pout a bit._

_"No! I want to know more!" She whined as she grabbed my arm with her small hands and gave me a pleading look._

_"Linda, I believe Yuki isn't very fond of repeating herself every time." Came a soft voice from the other corner of the room. And I didn't need to see the frown that made its way on Mello's lips to know who spoke. I turned my head towards the albino boy that was playing with his toys, not even caring to spare us a glance. But I knew that the only reason he was here was because of me. Linda's expression changed from eager to a curius and slight hurt one._

_"Near, don't you want to know about L too?" _

_Near continued his actions as he was making a small castle with a big amount of matches. I studied his every move and after a minute I realised that I was smiling the whole time I was watching him. I quickly averted my eyes from him and focused on the carpet we were sitting on, but not before I caught Mello's stare, an annoyed look on his face._

_"Like he would care about anything else except his toys." Mello growled earning a small glare from me._

_"Mello stop it!" I said before I stood up and headed towards Near before sitting down next to him. I took a glance at him to see any reaction but as I was expecting he didn't seem to be bothered by Mello's comment...or he didn't want to show it. I gave a sigh and started helping him with his castle, the whole time feeling a pair of eyes on me. I felt a shiver cross my spine as I searched the room but the others were already playing together and no one was paying attention to us. My eyes caught movement at the small opening of the door but before I could manage to see who it was he had already disappeared. __**Weird...**_

_"Do you mind if I go check something?" I said to my best friend as I stood up. Near didn't answer but I could see a hint of hurt in his eyes. No one would be able to see it but I was so used to Near's emotionless mask that I've learned to look extra carefull at him in order to read his reactions. I smiled a bit as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek causing his cheeks to be covered with a faint blush. "I promise I'll be here in a minute." I said as I quickly exited the room. I looked at each side of the long corridor before I caught a glance of spiky black hair disappearing at the corner. __**L? **__I couldn't help the big smile that made its way on my lips along with the feeling of butterflies on my stomach as I hurried towards the direction he disappeared. I hadn't seen him in a long time and at that moment I couldn't describe that beautifull feeling. My feet led me outside the building to the big yard in which all of us spent our free time playing. And there, under a distant tree I saw the same spiky hair that had driven my hopes up. But as I walked closer my smile dropped as I recognised L's only successor that was left..._

_"You shouldn't be here alone, little one." He said, not even bothering to look at me as he was too busy studying a fallen leaf he was holding. I felt a shiver of fear traveling through my body as I heard his low almost like a whisper voice but I tried not to show it, even though I knew I failed miserably. I looked down at my feet for a moment before I managed to speak for the first time. _

_"I'm sorry..I-I thought you were someone else..." I shattered. I felt stupid for being so weak. But I always felt a slight feeling of fear at his sight. There was something weird about this boy..._

_"You thought I was __**him**__?" _

_I didn't reply but this time I managed to look at him in the eye and I could feel my small frame trempling under his intense stare. I gave him a small nod, not feeling able to speak. He laughed as he studied my state and the sound of it made me think that it wasn't like a normal person's laugh. __**It was inhuman...**_

_"Do I scare you that much?" He asked after he calmed himself and gave me a small smile. I nodded again, unable to stop myself. He studied me for a long time before he spoke again, his voice held that whispering tone. "__**He**__ shows some fondness towards you..."_

_I gave him a confused look before I found the courage to speak again. "Who?"_

_He smiled as he saw my expression, an action that once again sent a shiver down my spine. "I don't blame __**him**__...you are cute..." He stood up and started walking towards me, making my heart skip a beat. Fear washed over me but I couldn't make my body move. I closed my eyes tight and waited for anything to happen. Instead, I felt a warm hand patting the top of my hair. A small chuckled was heard and I slowly opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. I stared back at him before I felt something pressing against my chest. I looked down and saw him handing me a small black book._

_"Here. I believe you'll find it interesting..." And with that he walked off, leaving me behind staring at the small book on my hands._

_End of Flashback_

I closed my book loudly before staring at it's black cover. There have been many years but I still remembered my first encounter with BB. I was 11 back then and since that day I was reading his book constantly, without L knowing of course. I hadn't told him about that day knowing that he would be pissed. So, imagine what would happen if he knew that I was keeping a serial killer's book with me...It's not that I was supporting him or anything but like I said before, I was just...intrigued by his mind.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I leaned back on the tree, trying to push away every thought of BB. Slowly, I felt my mind going blank and I felt my body relaxing with every slow breath I took. The Kira case had brought many memories like that back but I couldn't let them get the best of me. I had a case to focus on and thinking of the past was not helping.

"Have you seen them yet?"

"The two top students?"

"Yeah! They are quite competitive even in this match!"

I opened my eyes and gave an annoyed look at those two girls that ruined my moment of peace. But after I focused on what they were saying I let a frustrated groan knowing too well about what they were talking about. L and Light were playing a tennis match on the field and it didn't need much effort to realise that once again both of them were behaving immature, despite their tries to become friends._ For god's sake, will they ever give up? _With another sigh I opened my book again and burried my nose inside, blocking everything else away from my mind.

Review!


	15. Chapter 16

Doupt

**Part 2**

I don't own anything except my OCs!

"You are as good as I expected you to be. I lost."

"That's the first time that I've gotten serious over something in a while, Ryuuga."

_Well, why that doesn't surprise me?_ I rolled my eyes at both of them. Over these couple of days they have been quite competitive towards each other. It was rather amusing to watch at first but as days went by I grew tired of it. And the fact that they were trying to hide their immaturity was getting on my nerves. And right when I thought that they had given up already, L had to make things worse by calling Light to play a 'friendly' tennis match so that they could get to know each other better. _Seriously, did he think I was that stupid? _I gave a frustraded sigh as I walked behind them quietly. It seemed that they had forgotten about me for now and I intended to keep it that way for a while..._until I can calm myself and try not to struggle both of them._

"I'm thirsty, and I have a favor to ask you, so shall we stop for a drink after this?" I snapped my head towards Light's direction as I heard his soft voice. He was speaking directly to L and I knew that it wouldn't be a simple favor. Without realising it, I was staring at Light for a few minutes and as if sensing my gaze he took a glance at me. I quickly averted my eyes from him and looked towards L waiting for his reply, but not before taking a glance towards Light again. He was still staring_. Ok, awkward!_

"Well, seeing that I lost the game, ask away. But there's just one thing I've got to mention first."

"What?"

L stared at him for a few minutes, studying closely his expession. What was that about? "I suspect that you may be Kira. If that's not a promblem, feel free to ask anything." L continued his walk unaware that he left behind me gawping at him and Light with a shock expression on his face. Both of us had stopped dead at our tracks and were staring at the great detective. He stoped too and turned towards us and when our eyes met I felt my shock turn into anger. I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him an icy look before looking away. There was an awkward silence between the three of us until Light's gentle laugh broke it.

"Me? Kira?" He kept the smile on his face but I could see that he was stressed. That didn't mean that he was busted being Kira since anyone would look like that if someone told them that he suspected them. But that didn't mean that he was innocent either.

"Well, when I say "suspect" it's only about 1%. More importantly, I would like to confirm both that you are not Kira, and also the rumors regarding your skills of deduction before asking you to help with the investigation." L added before he send a last long glance at me, which I returned with another glare, and started walking again. I stared at the ground with a hard look on my face until I felt a pair of eyes on me. I raised my own from the ground and met Light's. There was a long pause between us until he spoke again.

"What about you, Yuki? Do you believe that I'm Kira too?" I tensed a bit at his harsh tone and didn't asnwer right away. I only stared at him for a bit before I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I heard him sigh as he followed me closely behind. L paused as he saw as a few feet behind and waited for us. When we reached him he turned to me with his expressionless mask, which made my blood boil.

"Will you come with us, Yuki? I'll appreciate your opinion very much." came his monotone reply.

"Oh, will you really?" I said sarcasticly still glaring at him. "Don't wory Ryuuzaki. I'm sure you will test him far more easily if you work on your own. I don't think that you'd want someone like me to distract you, right?" I hissed at him, but before he could reply I waved at Light and walked away, heading towards the hotel and not even caring to look back at him.

* * *

><p>I could feel my anger rising with each breath I took, while the furious look on my face didn't relaxed one bit. How could he be so selfish? I've worked with him, helped him with his cases for 2 fucking years and here he was making moves towards our main suspect without even telling me! I couldn't believe him! And all because of Light! Why did he have to be like this towards me? It was not my choice to meet him. And how could I know that one day I might be suspecting one of my classmates? Yet, L didn't understand at all and I was tired of him and his behavior. He was acting like...like...<em>he doesn't trust me...<em>

_How do you expect me to trust you when you don't trust me?_

I closed the door of the small hall in our room and slidded down on the floor with my back against it. Why would he trust me since I've been betraying him constantly? Even though I tried to help him as best as I could, there would always be something to mess things up. Sometimes I would caught myself thinking about how would things be if L was working alone and I was left back at the Wammi House. _Probably better..._ I felt wetness on my cheeks and soon realised that I've been crying the whole time since I got here. I brought my knees close to my chest and buried my face on my arms on top of my knees, sobbing quietly.

"You came ba-" I slowly raised my head and brushed away my tears, the whole time avoiding Watari's gaze but I didn't move from my spot. Watari sighed before he sat beside me and started patting my hair. At the soft touch I broke down even more and turned towards him, burring my face on his chest.

"I can't stand it anymore. It's been more than a week and yet..." I whispered against him before taking a deep breath, unable to continue.

"Don't worry my dear. He needs a little time, that's all." I sobbed harder at his words and pulled him closer to me if that was possible. More tears were running down my cheeks and I was sure that my eyes would look terrible later but I didn't care for once. I wanted to scream and get it out of my system but I controled myself as best as I could. Slowly, I felt my body relax and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up, I could feel someone's soft touch on my arm, rubbing with his thump my clothed skin in an comforting way. Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned to look at the person sitting behind me. Riku gave me her most warm smile and another tear run down my cheek. Her fingers brushed it softly away before they run through my hair again and again.<p>

"Hey." She said and for once her voice didn't held that playfull tone as always. That's one of the things I appreciate on her. She would be carefree, loud and joyfull, some times even cause trouble but when it came to situations like these she would always change to a mature person. I was one of the few people that had seen that side of hers. I closed my eyes and moved so I could place my head onher lap before hugging my form trying to comfort myself. Riku only sighed as she combed my hair with motherly-like care.

"Watari?" I asked with my hoarsh voice from the sleep, but it was more like statement. Riku laughed a little.

"Yes, he called me but he didn't say the reason you are like this." I didn't say anything only stared into space. I couldn't tell her. It was different this time. It didn't concern only me and L but Kira too. And Riku would be much safer if she didn't know about our suspicions over Light. If he was Kira of course.

"We just fought again, that's all..."

"And you are acting like that? Come on Yuki! I'm not that stupid! Something else is up! You used to tell me everything but now it's like you don't trust me at all!"

I froze at her last words. Why did she had to bring something like that? Did she actually think that I would turn my back on her? _Was I losing her too? _I shivered at that thought and hugged myself tighter. As if sensing my discomfort she wrapped a warm blanket around me before she rubbed my arm again. Suddenly, I begun to feel guilty as I thought about what I decided. But I knew that it would be better if I did it. Even though I would miss her terribly, I wouldn't have to deal with anything similar to this whole mess I've made.

"It has something to do with Kira right? That's why you are not telling me?" Her soft voice broke the silence in the room. I simple nodded at her causing her to sigh and giving a soft giggle a few minutes later.

"Pity. And I thought at first that we had some love triangle over here" I smiled a bit at her and turned to give her a playfull glare. "Or there is one and you are to modest to tell." I stuck my tongue at her before she hitted me with a pillow. I laughed hard and started to grab one too when Watari bursted into the room, a worried look on his face. Our smiles slowly dropped at this. Riku gave him a questioning look but I feared that it had to do with someone from the investigation team. _Oh please, I be wrong!_

_"_What is it Watari?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

* * *

><p>I run through the corridors inside the hospital with a panting Riku behind me and earned a few death glares from the nurses but I didn't give a damn right now. All I wanted was to see if he was alright. Watari had ensured me that he was better now but I wanted to confirm it with my own eyes. Yagami-san was such a good man, always treating me with kidness and tolerating my childness. When Watari told me that he had a heart-attack I felt my blood freeze in fear and if it wasn't for Riku to grab me and get me here I would probably had a heart-attack too. Anyway, apparently it was from all the stressfull things he went through because if it was Kira he would be dead now.<p>

"Found it!" Riku yelled causing a few people to glare at as again and some even shushed us which caused Riku to shush them back. I bursted through the door without knocking and was greeted with a shocked Light and emotionless L while Yagami-san held a warm smile on his lips despite his tiredness. I gave a sigh of relief before I walked towards him and drew too chairs for me and Riku close to him across from L and Light.

"What are you two doing here?" Light asked but both of us ignored him, well Riku rolled her eyes at him before sitting down next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

Yagami-san only laughed a bit. "Yes, I'm fine now. Don't worry about me."

I smiled back at him with relief. The whole time I was feeling an intense stare on me and I tried to ignore it until Riku cleared rather loudly her throat. I snapped my head towards her and saw her giving death glares towards Light.

"You know, staring is rude, Yagami-kun." All the people in this room were looking back and forth between her and Light and only the chief had a confused look on his face, probably by the iceness of her tone. Light sent her a death glare and I rolled my eyes at both of them before giving an annoyed sigh but with the corner of my eye I could see L having a ghost of a smile on his lips while staring at Riku. _Great, now we are picking sides. Lovely!_

"If you want to say something, Katsura-san, feel free to share it with us." _Oh, boy..._

"I think you now exactly of what I'm talking about." She hissed.

"Ok! I think that's enough for now, don't you think?" I gave them an awkward laugh before glaring a bit at Riku who in response pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. Light glared at her a bit more, while cleching his hands in fists upon his knees tightly. He noticed me staring at him warningly before giving a sigh and turned towards his father again, who was still staring confused. There was an awkward silence between us until a nurse entered the room telling us that visiting hours were over. All of us stood up and whished for the chief to recover soon before we left.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Riku said as whe exited the hospital, breaking the long silence.

"Do you want us to give you a ride?" I asked.

"That's ok. I'll take a cub." Se hugged me tightly before she took off.

I turned towards the other two who stood awkwardly next to each other. Well, Light had still an annoyed look on his face since what happened with Riku which didn't stop him from frowning at her every now and then.

I rolled my eyes before walking towards Watari, who oppened the car's door for me. I bid farewell to Light before entering the car and waited for L to get in too but he was stopped by Light.

"Ryuuga. Is there any way to prove to both of you that I'm not Kira?" I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"If you aren't Kira then there's no need for you to do that." L said and from Light's I knew that he was more pissed now.

"Come off it! Try thinking about how it feels to be the one to be accused of being Kira!" I crossed my arms and legs in front of me and turned to look out of the window, away from them. That brought back the anger I was feeling all day for L along with the desicion I took. I looked again at L and he was thinking about what Light told him for a minute before he replied.

"I feel awfull."

"For example" Light continued. "you could lock me up for a month without TV or anything and keeping me under supervision." What was with him? It's not like L told him that we were certain that he was Kira and yet he tried so hard to clear his name. Was it normal for someone who was not Kira?

"No. I wouldn't do something that would infrige on your basic human rights like that. And most importantly, it would be nonsense for me to accept the suggestion of someone who is a suspect." L said and I knew that he was a bit offended with what Light suggested. He started walking again and got into the car sitting close to me.

"I see." came Light's low voice.

"Don't make such a fuss, Light. He'll find it sooner or later if you are Kira or not." I said with a bored look on my face. L gave me a questioning look which I avoided with an annoyed one on my face before he spoke.

"Plus having witnessed your interaction with your father today, I thought that you might not be Kira. Please take care of your father."

"O-one last thing. I said I'd cooperated with the investigation, but until my father gets better, I don't think I can do much." He stared at both of us and I simply nodded at him.

"I know. Goodbye." With that Watari started the car. No one spoke for a long moment and I was staring out of the window trying to avoid L's stare. Watari too was stealing glances at us from the front mirror but didn't say anything. Finally, L gave a deep sigh next to me before he looked away too. But I didn't paid him much attention. I was lost in my own thoughts. Everything was quiet outside and at this hour as usual you wouldn't see anyone on the streets. But I didn't blame them. It was dangerous to wonder alone so late since criminals were everywhere. Sometimes I wondered if Kira was right after all. He was disposing them one by one and I was sure that in few years there would be much difference in the world if he kept that up. _Are we wrong?_ I shook my head at that thought. Kira was a criminal himself doing what he was trying to eliminate. And soon he would attack the innocent people that would dare to oppose him. _So, am I wrong about planning leaving L?_

Review!


	16. Author's note

_**Author's note**_

Hello there! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but I don't have much free time. I'm writing a new chapter right now but it will take a bit longer to finish it. Again sorry! Anyway, If you have any ideas about this story I'll be glad to hear them since I'm a bit stuck too. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Assault

_**Part 1**_

**Finally! Another chapter is up! But as for the later chapters, there will be a while until I start updating again since I have some studying to do. And as I said before, your ideas are welcomed...nut don't be too harsh :$. Anyway, I don't own anything except my OCs. Enjoy!**

I sighed for what it seemed the tenth time the past hour as I stared out of the window with a blank look on my face. I haven't moved from my place since the investigation team came here for our daily meeting. But this time I wasn't really bothered to pay attention on what they were saying since every time I tried I would soon be lost in my thoughts once again. I was seating a bit far from the others, cuddled on an armchair with my forehead relaxing on the cool glass of the window. I felt my mobile vibrate on my lap but I didn't even spare a glance at it knowing too well that it was Riku. It wasn't that I was avoiding her but I didn't feel like hanging around with anyone these days, even with her. So, these past few days I was only going to classes, studying and sleeping. As for comunication with others; none. But Riku, being a mother hen, hadn't let me enjoy a minute or two without a message on the phone or a call. It was like she had set cameras that were following my every move and every time I was having my 'I-want-you-to-leave-me-alone" moments, she would always find a way to disturb me. I rolled my eyes as a ghost of a smile appeared on my lips before I grabbed my mobile to read the text.

_**You cannot hide! I see you! **_My smile grew but only a bit before texting her back.

_**Watching the Lord of the Rings again, I presume.**_

I placed the small device on my lap before leaning against the window once again. This time I focused on what the others were saying while watching their every move with a bored look. Every few minutes I could see Matsuda stealing glances at me with a worried look and turning around quickly. And I didn't blame him. All of them were used to my teasiness towards them and the last few days there was only a muttered "hello" and a forced smile from me before I shut down to myself. I listened carefully to what they were saying until rolling my eyes in annoyence when they once again mentioned Misora Naomi. Matsuda even mentioned to open a criminal investigation. Seriously, did they even think that they would find her so easily? She's been missing for months...

"We should investigate it separately from the Kira case. We should avoid using photographs and use only police sketches." L said.

"But she's been missing for four months..." Aizawa said before he became silent, uncertain to wether he should voice his thoughts or not. I, on the other hand, wasn't so modest.

"Why even try to search for her? She is probably dead already." I said with a harsh tone and for once I didn't care about it even when I saw L looking at me with his big black eyes like he was reading my every thought. No one said anything for a minute or two while the officers were giving me slightly surprised looks, which I ignored. Finally, L turned back to his cup of tea, adding three more cubes of sugar before stiring and taking a sip. He placed the small cup on the coffee table infront of him before he answered my question, the whole time not taking his eyes from it.

"If she's dead, it's odd that her body hasn't turned up yet. If it does turn up, we might be able to find a clue." He took a glance at me waiting for my reaction but I only rolled my eyes at him in annoyense.

"Whatever." Why couldn't he listen to me? Trying to find someone who's been missing for such a long time was pointless. Even if we find her body we probably wouldn't be able to find out what happened to her, thanks to Kira of course, providing that he was the one who killed her. On the other hand, there was that 'smal' detail that Kira can control his victim's actions before their death. That woman was too smart for her own good so she might had found something useful and Kira had to eliminate her. He had probably made her go somewhere where no one had the chance to find her dead body. Her fiancé's death would make someone easily believe that she was deppressed and was closed to herself. But then there was the fact that she came to the headquarters with information over Kira. I sighed heavily knowning too well that L had won. _As always... _

"Ryuzaki, Yuki...take a look at Sakura TV, Something terrible is happening." _What was that all about? _But before I could even move a muscle, L had taken the remote and turned on the TV, swiching to Sakura TV. I took a sit beside him making sure that there was a lot of space between us. L threw me another blanc look before turning watch the three speakers of the channel.

"_In other words, we are all Kira's hostages. It's also our duty as news broadcasters to give you this annoucement. Please, understand this is not a hoax and that we are not airing these tapes solely for sensationalism._" _Yeah, right_. I snorted causing the people in the room to send me curious looks before going back to listening. It wasn't like they didn't want that kind of attention. With Kira sending them those tapes, their ratings would go up for sure.

"_Four days ago, our program director was sent these four tapes. Without a doubt, they're from Kira. The first tape predicted the time of death of two suspected felons, yesterday. As predicted they died yesterday of heart attacks. And Kira has instructed us to air these two tapes today at exactly 5:59 PM. A tape which predicts the killings to prove that he is Kira, and another to send a message to the people of the world."_

"Well, it's probably just another fake documentary, isn't it?" Ukita said.

"I don't think so Ukita-san. Why would anyone do something like that when Kira is already terrifying the world?" I said before falling silent again. _And why would Kira even make these tapes?_ _What did he have to gain with this?_

_"Now take a look." _I leaned further on my seat waiting impatiently for the Kira to start speaking. Beside me I felt slight movement before a soft hand covered mine which was placed on my side. I turned a little to look at the dark-haired man beside me looking at me from the corner of his eye but this time I was the one who turned away quickly and pulled away my hand, placing it on my lap. The whole time my heart was beating hard against my chest and I felt a little dizzy but didn't move from my place or speak. Why did he have to be like this right now? After so many days he was acting like nothing happened.

"I'm Kira. I f this video was aired on April 18, at exactly 5:59 PM, the time now is 5:59:47...48...49...Please change the channel to Taiyo TV. The anchor, Mr Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at exactly six o'clock."

"L-" I whispered but before I could continue they had already changed the channel only to see that the man who was broadcasting was already dead. My heart skipped a beat at the sight. I knew that Kira was a psycho, but killing someone that wasn't a criminal in pupblic was beyond I ever imagined. How could he do something like that?

"Change the channel back!" I heard L saying from beside me, his voice bringing me back to reality. The channel changed again back to the one which was playing Kira's tape. Kira was now claiming that he killed the anchor only becouse he was insisting in public that Kira was evil. I rolled my eyes in annoyence. He was terrorizing the whole city just by killing everyone who opposed him. _This will be more difficult than I imagined. _I felt L shift beside me before speaking again.

"Bring one.. -no two TVs here." I gave him a questioning look before looking back at Watari's retreating form.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. L didn't spared me a glance, having his eyes glued to the screen as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze again. His action made me realise that I was once again sitting close to him but for the first time thes past few days it didn't bother me. I turned back to the screen too listening carefully what was said next.

_"There shall be another victim. The target is NHN TV commentator, Mr Seji Kumaizumi. He has continued to condemn me. He is to appear live.."_

"R-Ryuzaki!"

"Change to channel 24!" L said, his voice held strength and I could sense a hint of anxiety in it. Someone changed the channel and now we were facing another victim of Kira's terryfing powers. My hands curled into fists, my nails digging deep into my flesh leaving red marks on it but I didn't care nor notice the pain. My breaths were coming out quick and short and as much as I tried, I couldn't manage to calm my nerves down.

Kira was killing inocent people because they were against him. But there was something else. He couldn't be killing them now when ,until a few days ago, he was killing only crimminals. It was like he was trying to prove that he was Kira. But why? I focused again on the TV with Kira speaking again.

_"I trust you believe now that I'm Kira_."

What was he planning? He said that he was trying to pass a message to the world...and if he was killing those people without a hint of regret then I didn't want to know what he was planning about the whole world. In fact, I didn't want anyone to hear that psyco anymore.

I quickly turned to L. "You have to stop this! If you don't, things may get out of hand!" I said with full anxiety only to recieve a short nod from him. With the corner of my eye I caught movement and found Matsuda an Aizawa trying to reach Sakura TV on the line. I stood up and walked quickly towards them, waiting impatiently for any of them to reach that damn station. Aizawa frowned as he didn't get any answer.

"It's no good. No one I know at the station has their cell phones on." I groaned at that in annoyence before turning to Matsuda, but no luck was there either.

"The lines at the station are all busy- Ukita!"

I turned around to see the man running towards the door. I run too and reached him in time before he could walk out of the room. "What do you thing you are doing?" I exclaimed at him only to recieve a glare from the older man.

"I'll go to the station and stop this at the source!" He hissed at me. That made me lose it. I slammed my fist on the door blocking his way from opening it before I threw him an icy glare. "Do you know how dangerous this is? You can get killed! You have to think calmly! At a situation like this-"

"Don't talk to me like you are smarter! I'm older than you and with more experience! So, back off!" He yelled at me but I didn't flinch one bit. I parted my lips to retort back at him but L beat me to it.

"I'd appreciated it if you would be nicer to her." L's low but demanding tone seemed like it brought Ukita to his sense. His face softened a bit before giving a sigh. I sighed a bit too before taking a few steps back. Perhaps he was right. Maybe I was overeacting again.

"Just be carefull." I muttered earning a soft smile from him before he left the room quickly. I made my way towards L again not really paying attention at what was Kira saying. Someone had to do something to stop this broadcast or something serious might happen. I knew that quite well. But why did I feel it was wrong letting Ukita go there? Kira couldn't be at the station and even if he was, he needed both a face and a name to kill someone. So Ukita was safe, right? I shook my head trying to push away that uneasy feeling until I saw on the small screen that was showing the entrance of the Sakura TV. Someone was trying to open the doors but with no luck until he pulled his gun and I realised that it was Ukita. I smiled in relief when I saw he was alright but that moment of happiness didn't last for long. Ukita tensed before he colapsed on the floor and not moving again. I felt my eyes burn but I couldn't make myself move or talk in order to alert anyone. A sobbed escaped my lips causing the great detective beside me to glance at me before he turned to the small screen and saw the man lying dead.

"Ukita! Damn it...I-it's Kira isn't it?" Aizawa hissed with fierce before he turned away heading to the door.

"Aizawa-san!" I jumped at my seat at the sound of L's voice and from the sound of it I knew he was really pissed. I turned to look at him a bit scared for the first time but he avoided eye contact. "Where are you going?"

Aizawa stopped dead at his tracks but didn't spare a glance at us. "Where Ukita is, of course." He hissed.

"That wouldn't be good. Please think about this calmly."

"Are you telling me that we should just quietly watch TV here?"

"If this is Kira's doing, you'll just meet the same fate." L said earning a glare from the older man_._

"Kira shouldn't be able to kill without a name! so how could this happen?" Aizawa snapped at him. I stared between the two of them feeling my heart beating hard and fast. From the way Aizawa glared at L, I was frightened that he was having a hard time not to attack him at any minute. I gulped hard as I moved closer to the detective..._like I could do anything to protect him._ I waited for anyone to speak ready to interfere if things got out of hand but luckily Matsuda was the one who spoke this time.

"Our aliases and fake police ID are pointless. You don't think that Kira already knows our names?"

"That may be so. If that is the case, it will be a lot easier to kill off all those who are investigating him before making a move...I deducted that he needed a face and a name to kill, but...from what I just saw, it's not entirely impossible that he may only need a face to kill. All I can say is that Kira is within the television station or he is in a place where he can watch who enters the building."

"If Kira is in that area, isn't that more of a reason to go?" _Oh boy_...ths time I glanced at Aizawa with annoyence. Couldn't he realise that it was to risky to go there? Like L said, if Kira was there or watching from somewhere else then we were doomed.

"He may have placed surveillance cameras in the area. If we go there unprepared, we'll just be killed." I said carefully trying not to provoke Aizawa's anger more but he seemed to lose control at any minute that passed until finally he threw himself at L grabbing him tightly. My eyes widened at the scene infront of me as I felt fear wash over me once more but this time the feeling was unbearable. There was a feeling of heaviness at my chest like someone had punched through it and before I could control myself I grabbed him from his arms trying to push him away from L.

"You said that you were risking you life to catch Kira, didn't you?"

"Aizawa-san please! get a hold of yourself!" I said as I tried to pull him away from L, but failed miserably since he was stronger. "We need to stick together otherwise Kira will kill us one by one! Do you think Ukita-san would want that?" I said a bit louder than necessary. At my words, he seemed to calm down a bit but still his grip on L was firm.

"Besides" L said " risking my life and doing something that'll easily get me killed are completely different things. Please control yourself. Ukita-san was killed..."L hissed at him as Aizawa stepped away from him and stood next to me. I gave him a sad smile while tears were still running down my cheeks. I was slightly trembling with fear that I would lose anyone else and the fact that they were fighting was not helping.

"Please..." I whispered to him as my grip tightened on his arm. "Stay here. If anything were to happen to you as well...just think of your familly..." Aizawa didn't say anything. He just stared at me for a long moment before he nodded slowly. I finally let go of him before giving him a gratefull smile but then there was a loud noise like crassing from the small screen. We all turned our attention there only to see a buss had made its way through the doors of the station. We all stared in shock as a hooded man got off the bus and walked into the station. _What the hell happened?_

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Assult

**Part 2**

**Hi!**** I haven't updated for so long but here is a****nother chapter!**** It's a bit small but still it's better than nothing at all and I wanted you to know that I didn't drop this story :P**** I don't own anything except my OCs. Enjoy!**

I moved closer to the screen with the whole team behind me and sqeezed my eyes trying to see who was the man who caused this whole mess. But still, with his hood on I couldn't identify him. I sat down beside L not really paying attention to what I was doing as I was waiting for anything to happen. Who could do something like this? Even thought Kira had already killed Ukita when he was trying to enter the station, that stranger had the courae to go there without fearing for his life.

"_Ah! police cars have finally arrived infront of the Sakura TV building!"_

"We are not alone in this. There are still people within the police who will stand up against Kira..." Said Matsuda with a hint of hope in his tone but I didn't pay attention as I wacthed carefully the policemen inside the car.

"L, they shouldn't have come. Kira might see their faces and kill them." I said and L nodded before turning to Aizawa.

"Mr Aizawa...You know Deputy Director Kitamura's cell phone number, don't you?" I turned to look at him and he nodded before taking out his cell phone and dialed a number. Quickly he handed it to L, who took it and held it close to his ear with two of his fingers. We waited impatiently for a moment for the Deputy director to answer until finaly L spoke, causing me to let out a sigh of relief.

"This is L. I need you to do something for me. Watch the news. You will see the police officers who are fighting hard to bring Kira to justice. If you don't take control as their superior we'll have a tragedy on our hands."

Everyone stared at L as he paused, probably to hear what the other man had to say but then the two police officers that were outside Sakura Station collapsed. At the sight of the lifeless bodies, the reporters that were broadcasting the whole thing, quickly gathered their things and moved away in panic. I narrowed my eyes as I turned my stare towards L again, waiting for the Director to comply with what the detective was saying. A faint ringing was heard and I turned to look behind me Watari taking out a cell phone.

"It's from Detective Superintentendent Yagami." My heart skipped a bit hearing that name and I could only fear the worse for the said man. I took the small device from Watari and called him back, handing it to L.

"It's me. Mr Yagami, so that was you in the police van. How are you doing?"

I watched closely at him as he spoke on the phone. But all the while I was worried about Mr Yagami. What was he thinking? He was recovering from his heart attack and yet he was willing to risk his life by going to a place where Kira was most likely. He could easily get killed and yet... L placed the other phone close to him so he could talk to Kitamura while handing me the other one. I quickly took it before taking a deep breath so I wouldn't sound panicked.

"Yagami-san, it's Yuki. Where are you right now?"

"I'm still inside the station. I've already collected Kira's tapes and I'm bringing them to you and Ryuzaki." I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips when I heard his voice. But soon I pushed aside that feeling of relief as I thought about his safety.

"Mr Yagami, listen. We need to get you out of there without being seen by Kira. Don't move from your place until we say so." I turned to L with a hopefull look on my face and when I saw him smirk a little at me I felt my insides twist with a weird yet pleasant feeling along with relief. He had already found a plan. I returned it with a small smirk of my own before handing him the phone and he quickly explained it to Yagami-san. After he gung up both phones, we all turned our attention to the screen which was now broadcasting from a higher place and we waited. I was sitting at the edge of my seat, feeling my heart's quick beating and unable to calm down.

"Relax, Yuki. He'll be ok."

I felt the detective whisper close to my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. All I could do was nod, hoping he was right. Finally, a great amount of police cars arrived and the police men got out of them with helmets covering their faces. Each of them were holding shields and as they stood in line, one next to another, they were creating a wall making unable anyone who tried see past them. I gave a sigh of relief as I leaned back on the couch with a smile on my face. Now, all we had to do was wait for Yagami-san to arrive.

**Review!**


End file.
